Soap Opera Blues
by AnimeLuver
Summary: After the anime: Akito is finally going in for his next try at a black belt. If he get's it, will Sana actually confess to him? And what will happen when Sana finds out her next acting job is with Naozumi? Rated between PG and PG13
1. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 1

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by Anime Luver/Ally  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
A year had passed since Sana told Akito that she would tell him something important once he won his black belt, and today he was finally taking another re-test. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as she sat through her last block math class, taping her pencil on her desk rhythmically in tune with the clicking of the wall clock in her classroom.  
  
'Hurry up..' she thought in annoyance, staring up at the clock, trying to make it go faster with her will power.   
  
She was so nervous about the whole thing.. She had no idea what was going to happen this afternoon, but she did know that if Akito didn't pass his belt test today she was going to go out of her mind.. She just HAD to let him know how she felt.. She just had to!  
  
"Kurata-san!"  
  
The teacher's angry sounding voice interrupted her train of though and she let out a small squeak. She had been caught daydreaming! Now she was in trouble..  
  
"Y-Yes, sensei?" she whispered, her face going red with embarrasment as she felt all eyes of the students on her. How long had the teacher been calling on her, anyways?  
  
"Answer the question.." the teacher said, glaring daggers at her and making her squirm. Watanabe-sensei was an older teacher with greying black hair and piercing green eyes that could pierce into people almost as well as Akito's could when he tried to intimidate people.  
  
"Oh.. Umm... I..." she mumbled, looking over at Fuuka who was sitting beside her and rolling her eyes.  
  
"You don't know the answer Kurata-san?" the teacher asked, her voice booming like a drill sergent's (sp?).   
  
"No.." Sana replied shortly, eyeing the teacher sheepishly.  
  
"Do you know the question, even, Kurata-san?" Watanabe-sensei's eyes burned into Sana's, piercing her like a knife.  
  
"I'm sorry, sensei.. No.." Sana admitted, running a hand through her hair nervously.  
  
"Well then, perhaps you will remember... Tonight... In detention!"  
  
Sana felt her heart fall into her stomach, feeling instantly dizzy. "W-What...?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me Kurata-sensei.. Perhaps you will pay attention from now on."  
  
Fuuka cast her a frown, whispering to her, "You should really pay more attention, Sana."   
  
"Todays the day.." Sana whispered, feeling as if she might start crying as the bell screamed out all around her signalling the end of the day.  
  
"I'll talk to Akki for you, Sana. Don't worry." Fuuka said in her Osaka accent, she pulled on her backpack and left the room with a wave.  
  
Sana fought back tears as she looked over at Watanabe-sensei who had a smug look on her face.  
  
"Do you have work toay, Kurata?"  
  
"No... I was taking the day off because... Today is an important day to me.." she said, trying to keep her voice from trembling with emotion.  
  
Watanabe-sensei walked over to her and sat down on the desk in front of her, in the first row. She peered over at her with her lips pursed in a way that made Sana even more nervous than ever.  
  
"Important, Kurata?" she asked in an inquisitive way that made Sana suspicious that she was trying to get something out of her.  
  
She nodded her agreement, saying nothing at all.  
  
"Why is today important?" the teacher asked her, staring her down with her piercing green eyes.  
  
"My friend is going for his black belt today.."   
  
"When is his belt test?" the teacher asked her, catching her off guard.  
  
"In ten minutes from now.." Sana replied after taking a good look at the clock. If she left now, she could probably still make it.  
  
Watanabe-sensei appeared to be thinking this over, she glanced from the clock to Sana and a very short smile touched her lips as she said, "Well Kurata-san, if you can remember to write 'I will not daydream in class' out for me one hundred times and hand it in to me tomorrow morning before class then I will let you let you leave in ten minutes and then you will only be a little bit late."  
  
"R-Really...?" Sana choked out, her golden eyes wide with disbelief as she stared at Watanabe-sensei who's face hardened as she replied:  
  
"Yes really, Kurata.. BUT! Be fore-warned, if you forget to hand in your lines I will keep you after school tomorrow for an hour! You mark my words on that."  
  
"Yay!" Sana cried out with a chorus of happy laughter. "I promise, I won't let you down Watanabe-sensei!"  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana ran all the way towards the dojo, her fuku skirt flying out behind her. She stood outside of the dojo, panting heavily as she looked around for any sign of Aya and Tsuyoshi. She walked breathlessly over to their usual window spot and found the couple peeking in through the window. As she approached, Aya turned around and smiled happily,   
  
"Sana-chan!" she whispered enthusiastically. "You made it!"  
  
"Ah, Sana-chan! Akito-kun is just getting started." Tsuyoshi said, waving her over to the window.   
  
She dropped her backpack at her side, finally breathing normally again as she joined them at the window and watched as the guy she loved, Hayama Akito, punched and kicked and whatever else his instructor asked him to do. She felt her heart beat speed up and her face flush just watching him work so hard, his golden eyes staying so focused and his golden hair damply sticking to his forehead.  
  
"Hayama-kun is doing so well.." Aya whispered to her boyfriend and Sana who both nodded their agreement.  
  
"He's been training really hard for this." Tsuyoshi whispered to the two girls.  
  
"Sana-chan, are you really going to confess if he passes his test?" Aya asked her eagerly, her face lit up hopefully. Aya had always wanted her and Akito to get together, even before Sana understood that she liked Akito as anything more than a friend. She only figured it out when her friend Fuuka had started to go out with Akito behind her back.  
  
"A-Aya-chan?" she whispered, blushing and rubbing the back of her head bashfully. "Don't say stuff like that.."  
  
The rest of the exam was relatively quiet and Akito did exceptionally well, as they all expected. When he was given his black belt, the butterflies from earlier returned to Sana's stomach, she felt really shaky and nervous as she left her her friend's sides and headed to the front of the dojo to wait for Akito.   
  
Aya and Tsuyoshi quickly joined her, holding each other's hands like usual.   
  
When Akito left the dojo, wiping the sweat from his brow, he went straight over to the group, his eyes not leaving Sana's for a single second.  
  
"Yo!" he called, raising a hand in his usual form of greeting. "I'm glad you made it, Kurata."  
  
Sana smiled to him and nodded in agreement, "You better be. I have to write lines because of you."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" he grumbled, casting her a dirty look.  
  
"Just what I said!"  
  
Aya and Tsuyoshi sweatdropped.   
  
"So much for confessions." they whispered to each other with a roll of their eyes.  
  
"So Sana, you have something to tell me?" he asked, his eyes softening as he looked over at her expectantly.  
  
"Uh...Yeah..." she said, eyeing Aya and Tsuyoshi nervously, wishing for once that they could be somewhere other than beside her.  
  
Akito started to reply when she said, "But not here."  
  
"Ah, we should go." Tsuyoshi said, winking at Akito who glared at him and sent a single karate cop at his head, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Hayama!" Aya scolded, putting an arm around Tsuyoshi's waste.   
  
Sana gave Akito a strange look that he looked away from quickly.  
  
"Congratualtions, Akito-kun...ow.." Tsuyoshi groaned, rubbing his head in hopes to dull the pain.  
  
"Call me later, Sana-chan." Aya said, nodding to her as her and Tsuyoshi walked out of sight.  
  
Sana laughed nervously, "So... Want to go for a walk..?"   
  
"Not really.." Akito said, shrugging tiredly.  
  
Sana shot him a warning glare and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just to the park.." she stated firmly, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on! Don't be such a baby!"  
  
Akito just blushed and followed behind her tiredly. Saying nothing at all, his mind racing as he thought about what she was going to say...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hayama... I'm.. In love with you.."   
  
"Kurata... I don't hate you either..."  
  
"Why you?!" she growled, pulling out her usual mallet and smacking him with it. "That's not what you're supposed to say!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hayama?"  
  
"Huh?" he muttered, blinking himself back into reality, his leopard ears on his head and leopard tail swishing back in forth.  
  
She gave him a dirty look, "What were you just thinking about...?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
He blushed and looked away, "Nothing much.."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah.." he replied, looking away defiantly. He didn't know why he always pushed her buttons, but it seemed to be in his nature to do so, he did it without really even thinking about it.  
  
She led him to the same bench where she had put his head in her lap, and where they had often talked to each other together since they first met. They both sat down side by side, although she seemed to have trouble looking at him for some reason. She couldn't REALLY be confessing to him, could she..?  
  
"Hayama.. Last year I---I made a promise to you.. That I would tell you something really important on the day you past your belt test.." she started, her face flushing lightly as she said this.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied uncertainly, watching her carefully.  
  
"Well I-...Here it goes.." She took a deep breath and said-  
  
*~To be continued~*   
  
A/N: =P haha, sorry! Have to leave you in suspense! Anyhow, wow! This is the first time I have wrote since I started watching pretty well nothing but dubbed anime.. I decided that I would write this when I saw that the Kodocha section was still in need of some more writers! Anyways, hope you like it, I will be adding more chapters very soon, so don't worry! 3 Ally~* 


	2. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 2

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by Anime_Luver/Ally  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hayama.. Last year I---I made a promise to you.. That I would tell you something really important on the day you pass your belt test.." she started, her face flushing lightly as she said this.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied uncertainly, watching her carefully.  
  
"Well I-... Here it goes.." She took a deep breath and said, her face burning red, "Akito I...I like you a lot.. And I think I am in love with you.."  
  
Akito went beat red, the leopard tail returning and swishing back and forth, back and forth as he sat in stunned silence.  
  
"H..Hayama..?" she asked, frowning uncertainly as she looked over at him. 'Oh no! He doesn't like me back..' her mind screamed at her. She swallowed hard as she waited for him to say something.  
  
He looked over at her, nearly toppling over as he saw her eyes filled with worry. She looked almost as if she was on the brink of tears as her lips pulled into a frown. He stared at her lips and slowly closed in on her, his lips locking gently with hers, causing a warmth to surge all through his body as adrenaline rushed through him. He couldn't believe she said she loved him.. As he kissed her, he waited for her to smack him, waited and waited..  
  
Sana was caught completely off guard by this. She almost started to panic, pulling out her mallet and holding it in position---but then she slowly lowered it, and put her arms around him, closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss for the first time ever. If he was kissing her, that meant he loved her back, though, right...?  
  
She moved her head back, releasing him as she looked him in the eyes seriously. "Do you love me back, Hayama...?" she asked up front, watching him sweatdrop at her dense question.  
  
"Why else would I have kissed you, stupid?" he muttered, rolling his eyes at her childish niavity.  
  
"'Cause you're a kiss monster and-- Hey! Who you calling stupid?!"   
  
"I think I ruined the moment..."   
  
"I think you did, too!"  
  
"Want to go get something to eat? I'm hungry.."  
  
Sana blinked and pursed her lips at him. "You're always hungry... But I have a better idea. YOU can come home with me and keep me company while I write the lines I got because of you!"  
  
Akito groaned, rolling his eyes. "What happened anyways?"  
  
So on the way to Sana's house Sana told him exactally what happened to her in math block, including that she was fretting about what she was going to say and how she would say it. Akito wouldn't admit it, but it made him feel kind of good to know that he made her think so much.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Sana announced, bursting through the door enthusiastically.  
  
"Welcome home, Sana. Ah! And Hayama is here.. Things must have gone well." Kurata Misako said, driving up to them in her little red car, Maro-chan on her head was tightrope walking in a miniature circus that was sitting on top of Misako's head.  
  
Sana and Akito blushed at the comment but didn't elaborate on the statement.  
  
"Hello..." Akito said, watching the tiny squirrel walk back and forth with such ease. "Wow.."  
  
"Come on, Hayama! You aren't here to look at squirrels... Mama, can you ask Shimura-san to make us something to eat?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Sana.." Misako replied, eyeing her suspiciously, wondering why they wouldn't be eating downstairs if Hayama was staying for dinner.  
  
"Come on, you!" Sana said, grabbing Akito by the arm and pulling him up the stairs into her bedroom.  
  
When they got in there she gathered up some paper and a pencil and sat down on the floor with a sigh, Akito soon finding his place beside her, his eyes scanning over her longingly. Could she really have meant what she said..? It seemed unlikely as he watched her start writing, a distasteful look on her face as she wrote the phrase down over and over again.  
  
"Hayama, don't just sit there.. Talk to me or something, please? This is so tiring.. I need something to keep me awake!"  
  
He continued to look over at her, asking, "What should I say?"  
  
"Anything's good... AH! I mis-spelled again because I rushed too much... Geeze.."  
  
He watched her struggle and frowned deeper than usual. He felt the urge to kiss her, but decided that now wouldn't be a good time. Instead, he put his arm around her, leaning his head against her's in an effort to show his support.  
  
"H-Hayama..?" she asked, her writing slowing as her face went red and her heart beat started to pound in her ears nervously.  
  
His heart fell when she sounded un-sure. Maybe she didn't really love him after all.... "Ya?"  
  
She seemed to struggle with her words, making him wonder if he should pull back or not despite how much he loved feeling her in his arms. He wanted to protect her, to keep her from being hurt again, to help her get over the hurt she had felt in the past. She just had to be serious about this... He couldn't imagine Sana toying with him like that, it wasn't in her nature to tease about something like that.  
  
"Now that we... Know that we love each other.. I mean, now what happens?"  
  
She was serious, he could tell. She was so niave, but that was one of the things he loved about her.   
  
"We go out, if we want to." he replied, realisation dawning on him: Did this mean that Kamura hadn't even gotten this far? It was starting to sound like their relationship was more of a close friendship, to him.  
  
"Okay, pick me up at seven on Saturday." She said, her eyes back on her paper as her lips silently mouthed the words she was writing.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked her, tilting a brow in confusion.  
  
"You're the guy. You decide... And if it's anything crappy I won't hesitate to mallet you!" she warned, dropping her pencil and messaging her hand to try to ease away a cramp in it.   
  
He sweatdropped, she hadn't changed much by the looks of it.. But then, he realised, if she had he probably wouldn't like her so much. "You want... me to decide?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" she said, moving the hand all around with a look of annoyance.  
  
He took the hand she was fussing over in his and then gently rubbed it for her, his face a light shade of pink as he concentrated on it, not looking up at her as he did so.  
  
"I'm not much good at ideas, you know.." he said softly, shrugging his shoulders lazily. "That feel any better?"  
  
She nodded, her face bright red, hoping that steam wouldn't start to come out of her ears. "Yeah.. Hey, maybe we can catch a movie, or something."  
  
"All right." he replied, his eyes finding hers as he let himself bask in their light for a moment, zoning out completely as he lost himself in their depths.  
  
"Sana-chan--! AH!"   
  
Akito turned around and found his eyes widdening in shock. Oh great.. Just who he didn't want to see..  
  
Rei stood in the doorway, his sunglasses slipping down his nose as he stared at the two teens with a look of disbelief. "What's going on here?" he asked in a trembling voice that made Akito roll his eyes.  
  
"I'm massaging her hand, stupid! She's got writers cramp.." he snapped, glaring over at the older man.  
  
Rei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at this, he didn't understand how an arm around her helped writers cramp, but he didn't get the chance to say anything before Sana cut in.  
  
"Nothing is going on Rei. We're disgusting our date on Saturday while I write lines."  
  
"L-Lines..? Date..?" Rei stuttered in horror.  
  
"Don't you mean "discussing"?" Akito asked her raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, I got lines in math today and Hayama and I are trying to decide where he's taking me on our date." Sana said, ignoring Akito's correction in her grammer.  
  
Rei stared at them both for a minute, casting Akito a death glare, which he returned full force. He then sniffed and stormed out of the room, calling for Sana's mom.  
  
"Rei-kun worries too much.. I wonder what he wanted anyways..."  
  
Akito's eyebrow twitched again, "Probably fashion advice.." he muttered.  
  
"Hey! Be nice. He's a good guy once you get to know him." Sana insisted, moving her hand from his and getting back to her writing.  
  
"Sana-chan, I've known him for almost four years.."   
  
"Am I supposed to call you Akito-kun, now?" she asked him curiously, turning over the paper and continueing to write as fast as she could, while still having her writing legible.  
  
"If you want." he said with a shrug. "You can drop the pre-fix if you want, too."  
  
"You can drop the prefix on my name, too, Akito." she said, saying his first name gave him a thrill for some reason. She had only called him by his first name once or twice before.  
  
"Hello you two!" Misako said in a sing song voice as she walked into the room. "Ohhh! Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, walking in with a platter of rice balls and sushi.  
  
"Sushi!" Akito said, his eyes growing wide with excitement, causing Sana to giggle.  
  
"You aren't interrupting at all, Mama." Sana said reassuringly, smiling brightly in her mom's direction. "Thanks for bringing up the food. Oh, is Rei-kun all right?"  
  
Misako frowned when she heard that she wasn't interrupting anything. "Oh, I see. Sagami-kun is a little stunned, but he'll live. He says that you have a new job coming your way though, a good one." She held out the tray to Akito who moved his arm from around Sana and took the tray, starting to devour the sushi.  
  
"A new job offer?" she asked curiously, her eyes wide with interest as she put down her pencil. "What kind of job?"  
  
"All I know is that it's a movie or t.v series and they say that they'll work around your schedule... Is it good Hayama-kun?"   
  
Akito nodded, saying a muffled yes.  
  
"Save some for me, Akito.." Sana said with a pout, her eyes scanning him quickly before returning to her mom, "If they'll work around my schedule then I'll take it."   
  
"Is it really okay?" Misako asked curiously, looking from Sana to Akito.  
  
"Sure! If they work around my date schedule..." she said, hugging onto Akito who blushed, keeping the sushi out of the way to be sure it didn't get ruined.  
  
"Date schedule?" Misako's eyes lit up immediatly.   
  
"Yeah! We're going out on Saturday night.." Sana blinked, letting go of Akito and looking back at her mom. "Is that okay, Mama?"  
  
"More than okay. Well, I'll leave you two to your thing now.." Misako said, leaving them in peace for the moment.  
  
"You're going to do another job?" Akito asked, before popping another piece of sushi into his mouth.  
  
Sana nodded and then shrugged, "Yeah. It won't be a big deal if they work around my schedule.. And besides, you said before that you wanted me to work hard, right?"  
  
"Yah. I worked hard at my karate because I--" he stopped himself from finishing his sentence, looking away and endulging in more sushi to try and cover up what he almost revealed to her.  
  
"What? What? Why did you work hard at karate? You never did tell me why you joined it..." she said, eyeing him curiously. "Eh? Why? Whhhyyyy?"  
  
He gave her a strange look, saying nothing at all. He didn't want to tell her.. Even if it didn't really matter anymore, it was still embarrassing..  
  
"Come on!" she whined, hugging onto his arm, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Err.." he blushed, trying to look away from her pleading eyes. He sighed in defeat and said, "I took karate because.." he finally tore his gaze from her. "You can't laugh.."  
  
She lifted a brow in confusion, why was he acting like this? It was just a simple question.. "I won't..." she insisted, very interested in this and why it was so secret.  
  
"Kamura told me that I wasn't good enough for you, basically.." he said, feeling very embarrassed at admiting that for the first time. "So I took up karate."  
  
"Naozumi-kun..?" Sana said, frowning slightly. She hadn't seen him since he broke up with her over a year ago, although she saw him on t.v all the time. Last she heard was that there was talk of him filming in America. She wonder how he was and where he was now...  
  
"Ya..." Akito said, his heart screaming at him when she frowned while his brain scolded her for making her sad. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently for a moment before pulling back, remembering that she had work to do. "Sorry.."  
  
She blushed, shyly looking back at her paper and starting to write yet again. "It's fine. We're in love after all." the words sounded like music to her ears. Akito and Sana, a couple.. She felt herself shiver at the thought, although in a good way. She didn't think the day would ever come when her and the "boss monkey" would ever get together. But, there they were.. Together at last! And she had a date on Saturday, with the guy she was in love with! She didn't think there was anything that could bring her down, now!  
  
~*~*  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Sana said hyperly, a glittering smile on her face as she said goodbye to her love.  
  
"I'll see you on the way to school, Sana." Akito said, a faint smile on his face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek, spreading warmth all through her body.  
  
"Okay.. Good night! Thanks for keeping me company while I wrote my lines."  
  
"No problem. See ya."   
  
She watched him leave, a blush still lingering on her cheeks. 'Today was unbelievable..' she thought to herself, shutting the door as he left her range of sight.  
  
"So, you two are an item?" Misako asked, startling Sana, who let out a cry of surprise.  
  
Sana turned around, sighing softly. "Yeah, I think we are.."   
  
"Well, I am happy for you.. Now, back to my book!" Misako said, speeding away in her little red car and out of the room.  
  
Sana slowly made her way into the kitchen, she looked around thoughtfully, an idea popping into her head.   
  
"Shimura-san?" she asked, walking into the living room in time to find Rei walking out with a grin on his face.   
  
"Ah, Sana-chan! I told them you are taking the job!" Rei said giddily, "I am so glad you're taking it! It's a great opportunity for you."  
  
Sana blinked up at him and nodded, "Where's Shimura-san?" she asked, trying to look around him.  
  
"Upstairs cleaning." He replied.   
  
When she started to leave he gently grabbed onto her arm, "Wait, Sana-chan.. Don't you want to know what your role is?"  
  
She paused and shrugged, "Not really. I want to make Hay--..Akito lunch for tomorrow."  
  
Rei sweatdropped, making a disgusted face. "Why?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend, isn't that what girls usually do?" Sana asked, looking at him in confusion.  
  
"Well... I guess.. But, don't you want to know--"  
  
"Take care of it.." she said pulling out of his grasp, "Shimura-san!" she called, heading to the stairs.  
  
"That you're going to be starring in a movie soap opera with Naozumi-kun..?" Rei finished, although he knew she couldn't hear him. He sighed, 'oh well..' he told himself, 'she'll find out soon enough.'  
  
*~To Be Continued~*  
  
A/N: Sorry for making you wait, oh well. You won't have a long wait, I assure you! Please review annnddd... In the next chapter, will Sana find out about her role? Where will they decide to go on their date? Will Sana get another detention?-- Find out in the next chapter of Soap Opera Blues!  
  
~Ally 


	3. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 3

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by Anime_Luver/Ally  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Morning, Sana-chan!" Aya called over to Sana.  
  
"Morning Aya-chan, Tsuyoshi-kun, Fuuka-chan, Akito-kun!" Sana called cheerfully, running over to the group, her hair bouncing with her as she ran over to meet them.  
  
"Hey Sana!" Fuuka called over to her.  
  
"Morning Sana-chan." Tsuyoshi said with a smile, his hand in Aya's.  
  
"Yo!" Akito greeted, a faint smile on his face as she fell into stride beside him.  
  
"Why didn't you call me last night, Sana-chan?" Aya whined, pouting slightly as she looked over at her and Akito with wide eyes.  
  
"Sorry, after Akito left I erm.. I was.. You'll see.."  
  
"Akito-kun, you were at Sana-chan's house last night?" Tsuyoshi asked, his eyes wide with shock, "And Aya-chan and Fuuka-chan weren't there?"  
  
Akito blushed lightly, keeping quiet as Sana took hold of his hand with a cute little giggle.  
  
"Ehhh?!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed with excitement, "Akito-kun and Sana-chan...? Together?"  
  
"Way to go!" Aya said happily, "I have been waiting for this for so long!"  
  
"Now we can triple date!" Fuuka said with one of her wide grins, "Aya-chan and Tsuyoshi-kun, Akito and Sana and myself and Takaishi-kun!" she chuckled to herself, apparently deep in thought.  
  
Sana sweatdropped, blushing at all the attention. She glanced over at Akito and smiled softly, "I made lunch for you, today.." she whispered to him.  
  
"Eh?" he asked, his eyebrow lifting in confusion.   
  
"I did it all by myself---with a little help from Shimura-san.." she said, her eyes seeming to sparkle happily.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Sana?" He said with a look of mock horror.  
  
"What are you guys so energetic about so early in the morning?" Aya asked with a blink, wanting to know what they were talking about.  
  
Sana and Akito sweatdropped, realising everyone was looking at them while they walked.  
  
"ehehe.." Sana looked around nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about.."  
  
"What were you talking about just now?" Fuuka asked, looking mischievious and suspicious as she watched them both. "You were acting weird."  
  
"She made me lunch." Akito said, pointing at Sana who blushed yet again.  
  
"Hey! Don't tell them that! It's embarrassing.." She scolded, although her eyes continued to sparkle lovingly like never before.  
  
Tsuyoshi chuckled, "It's just like a girl to do that!" he said, looking over at Aya-chan, "Aya-chan always makes the best cookies!"  
  
"Ahh! Tsuyoshi-kun! You're embarrassing me!" Aya squealed, blushing furiously as she eyed her boyfriend shyly.  
  
"I've never done that.." Fuuka muttered, looking away, feeling left out. "I wish Takaishi went to school out here.."  
  
Akito ignored all the talking and put his arm around Sana protectively as they arrived at school. He was dreading class even more now than usual, he didn't want Sana to be in a different classroom anymore.  
  
"Ah! I gotta hand in my lines!" Sana cried out frantically.   
  
"Do you have them with you?" Akito asked with a frown.  
  
She nodded, "But I have to hand them in before class.. Come on, we gotta run!"  
  
"We?" He replied, only to find himself being pulled into a sprint with her.  
  
"Hey!" Tsuyoshi yelled as he watched them disappear into the school.   
  
"They finally got together!" Aya said with a smile, "I'm so glad.."  
  
Tsuyoshi nodded, putting his arm around Aya, "We always knew they would." he said with a smile.  
  
"I miss Takaishi.." Fuuka whined, making a face at being left out yet again.  
  
Aya and Tsuyoshi laughed nervously and headed for class.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Watanabe-sensei! I'm here!" Sana announced, running into the classroom with Akito at her side.  
  
"Kurata-san. You made it. Very good." the woman replied, in a floral printed dress that made her like like a walking painting.  
  
Sana dropped her bag to the ground gently and rummaged around for her lines. She pulled them out and handed them to her. "Here.." she said, sighing with relief at having made it on time.  
  
"Is this the boy who you went to see yesterday, Kurata?" The teacher asked, eyeing her as she went about looking over the lines.  
  
"Yes, sensei.." she replied, leaning against Akito who put his arm around her.  
  
"Ah, I see.. Well Kurata, you mis-spelled day-dream here so.. I am afraid you will have to re-do them. Tomorrow morning again, Kurata.."  
  
Sana groaned and nodded, "Yes, sensei.." she replied. Picking up her backpack and walking out to her locker with Akito.   
  
"Oh well... At least I made it to your belt test yesterday.." she said, opening her locker and trading books.  
  
"Ya.." he said, frowning at the thought that it was his fault she kept having to write lines. She probably wouldn't have spelled things wrong if he hadn't have been there distracting her.. And if he hadn't been taking that belt test she wouldn't have day-dreamed in class, most likely, either.   
  
"Where should we meet at lunch? Cafeteria?" she asked, beaming over at him with a happiness that seemed to engulf him, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yeah." he replied. "Oh, do you know what the job you took without asking about is?"  
  
Sana shook her head, "Nope, Rei tried to tell me, but I was too busy looking for Shimura-san."  
  
"I see." he replied. He had a bad feeling about her taking a job she knew nothing about.   
  
"Well, we better get to class." She said, closing her locker door with a slight sigh. "I really don't want to go to math.."   
  
He nodded to her in understanding, "I'll walk you." he offered.  
  
The two walked hand-in-hand back to Watanabe-sensei's classroom. Sana paused at the door and kissed Akito quickly on the cheek.  
  
"See you at lunch.." she said, her face flushed as she made her way into class.  
  
"Yeah.." He whispered, blushing lightly as he put a hand to his cheek where she had kissed it, a warmth spreading through his body, his heart swelling lovingly. He couldn't believe this was real.. But the bad feeling he got thinking about the movie, that was what made it seem so real to him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sana ran over to the group during lunch, plopping down beside Akito who, again, smiled, although very faintly.  
  
"Yo." he said, looking over at her as she placed two home-made box lunchs in front of them.  
  
"I wanted to put sushi in them but I didn't know if it would last until lunch-time.."  
  
She opened them up revealing rice, dumplings and vegetables with plastic chopsticks.  
  
"You did this?" he asked her thoughtfully.  
  
"Not bad, Sana-chan." Aya said with a smile, "It always tastes better when it's made with love."  
  
Sana laughed nervously, "I got a little help from Shimura-san, as I said.." she said, taking a pair of chopsticks and picking up one of the dumplings with it. "Open up Akito." she told him with a chuckle.  
  
Blushing, Akito did as he was told, opening his mouth while Sana fed the dumpling to him.  
  
"Is it good..?" she asked, a worried look on her young face as she watched him apprehensively.  
  
He nodded to her, "Ya."  
  
"I'm glad! I tried really hard.."   
  
Tsuyoshi chuckled, "They'll be just like us some day!" he said, recieving another karate chop in the head from Akito. "Ow! Akito-kun.."  
  
"Hayama!" "Akki!" Aya and Fuuka growled, standing up and giving him evil glares while Sana continued trying to feed Akito who looked a bit disturbed.  
  
After a few minutes of yelling at Akito without it doing any good, the girls sat back down.  
  
"So Sana-chan, are you filming this week?" Aya asked, once again cheerful.  
  
"Well..." Sana said thoughtfully. "I don't know when my "big job" starts just yet.."  
  
"Big job?" Fuuka, Tsuyoshi and Aya asked blinking curiously.  
  
"She said she'd do a job before finding out what it was." Akito offered, making a face, having to put in his piece as usual.  
  
Sana looked over at him with a pout, "Akito..Why do you keep making it sound so bad? It could be fun.. And they are working around my schedule, remember?"  
  
He just shrugged, deciding it best not to tell her that he was worried because of a funny feeling he was getting. He didn't feel like making her mad or raining on her parade or anything.  
  
"So you're going to do a big film job and you don't know what it is..?" Aya repeated, she eyed Sana worriedly, "What if it's dangerous?"  
  
"Aya-chan..." Sana whispered, frowning for a moment before laughing, "Don't be silly you guys! Rei-kun wouldn't volunteer me for something horrible!"  
  
The group exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Come on guys!" Sana said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well, it's possible that if Kurumi Asako-san is in the movie or t.v series or whatever it is..." Aya said, trailing off with a frown.  
  
Sana felt her heart momentarily stop. No way! They had to be mistaken---right?  
  
Akito looked over at Sana and felt a twinge of guilt. He knew he should have stopped this and agreed with Sana, but he really didn't know what to think.  
  
"Oi! Let's just shut-up about this, okay?" Akito grumbled, putting his arm securely around Sana's waist.  
  
Sana looked up at Akito with pleading eyes that made him feel like he was floating.  
  
"Don't over react, you morons.." Akito said rolling his eyes, although he was telling himself this more than anyone else.  
  
Sana forced a smile, leaning against him for support.   
  
What an idiot he had been.. He had gone and got Sana worried now! He didn't know what he was going to do now, but he knew he had to think of something that would make her feel better.  
  
"Sana, did you decide what we're doing on Saturday?"   
  
"Ohh! A date?" Aya and Tsuyoshi chimed in unision, clapping their hands together childishly.  
  
"I wish I could go on a date on Saturday." Fuuka said, sighing dramatically. "I miss my Takaishi-kun..."  
  
Sana sweatdropped, blushing lightly with a nervous laugh, "Yeah well.. I don't know, I still think a movie would be best.."  
  
"A romantic movie is always a good thing to see during a date." Aya said, Tsuyoshi nodding along beside her.  
  
'Anything but romance movies..' Akito pleaded, a dis-approving look on his face. He would go if Sana made him, but he would prefer--  
  
"An action or comedy movie sounds better to me.." Sana said with a purse of her lips. "What do you think Akito?"  
  
"Akito doesn't like romance movies." Fuuka interrupted, "We went to one once."  
  
They all gave Fuuka a weird look before Akito said, "Okay. I don't hate action movies.."  
  
"That isn't very romantic.." Aya protested with a frown.  
  
"Why not see a drama?" Tsuyoshi suggested.  
  
"I want to see a romance movie with Takaishi." Fuuka whined, still being mostly ignored.  
  
"I like action movies.." Sana insisted, pointing to herself cutely as she tipped her head to one side.  
  
Akito nodded, saying nothing. He gave Fuuka a look of annoyance as she continued talking about Takaishi, as usual.  
  
"At least they agree on it." Tsuyoshi replied, Aya nodding in agreement.  
  
"You know what? If Gomi-kun asks out Hisae-chan then we can have quad dates, sometimes." Aya said with a giggle.  
  
Tsuyoshi laughed, "Don't think that will happen anytime soon!"  
  
"Gomi-kun and Hisae-chan?" Sana asked, blinking cluelessly.  
  
"Yeah." Akito replied, pointing in the direction of Gomi and Hisae who were in the enterance argueing as usual.  
  
Sana blinked in confusion, she didn't understand why the two of them would get together when, ever since sixth grade, all the two of them did was fight and argue.  
  
"Anyways, we should go get our books for the next two classes. See ya!" Sana said, standing up and getting her stuff, "Come on, Akito!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed his things, following her out of the cafeteria.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Yay! It's time to go home!" Sana cheered as she shut her locker, turning to her friends and grinning widely. "Let's go! I can't wait to get home!"  
  
"Why? you want to write lines?" Akito asked her with a quirk of his brow.  
  
Sana gave him a dirty look. "Of course not! I want to know about my new job!"  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Aya asked, frowning with concern.  
  
"It's okay, you guys! It's going to be great. I just hope that Rei-kun got the script already so that I can start to practise my lines!" She said with an excited giggle, although she was mostly laughing to make up for her nervous unease.  
  
Akito eyed her, he knew her better and knew that she was defenatly faking it. He could tell by the way she was laughing so much quieter than she usually did when she was happy or excited.  
  
The group started to walk home together, chatting amongst each other. Akito, however, stayed silent and watched Sana. He wondered if maybe she had got the same feeling as he had about her taking this job. The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach kept poking at him and it was really bothering him now.  
  
As they reached Sana's house, Akito walked her to the door.  
  
"Sana, let me know about your new job when you find out, okay?" he whispered to her, a worried look in his eyes.   
  
Sana nodded, her smile fading as well. "I will... Say hi to your dad and Natsumi-chan for me." she said, forcing a quick half smile.  
  
"Okay. If you need me.. Well.. You know.."  
  
Sana nodded and brushed a kiss across his cheek.   
  
"See you later, Akito."  
  
She disappeared into her house and called out: "I'm home everyone!"  
  
"Welcome back, Sana." her mom and Rei said, walking towards the enterance as she took off her shoes and put on her indoor slippers.  
  
"Rei-kun, can you tell me about my new job now?" Sana asked eagerly, her face hopeful and worried all in one.  
  
Misako looked from Sana to Rei and nodded, "Yes, Sagami, I think you should tell her."  
  
Rei nodded and motioned for her to follow him into the living room. Sana and Misako sat down on the couch while Rei took the arm chair.  
  
"So..? What is this "job" you have for me?" Sana asked, taking in a silent breath of air.  
  
"It's a movie soap opera." Rei said simply, removing his sunglasses and looking at Sana to guage (sp?) her reaction.  
  
She just blinked and then nodded. "Go on?"  
  
"Well, Sana.. You are the main girl in the series." he said, apparently un-sure how to tell her this delicately.  
  
"Really? Do you have the script yet?" She asked, eyes alight with excitement.  
  
He nodded to her.   
  
"So.. Who is the main guy?"  
  
When Rei didn't answer her face fell. "I.. Have to kiss him, don't I?"  
  
"Ya. But it isn't a big deal. You've kissed before."  
  
Sana looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that, Rei-kun..?"  
  
"You are going to be playing the main girl and.. Kamura Naozumi is going to be playing the main boy.."  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you like. Please let me know. Sorry if I may be being a bit mean to Fuuka but I have no use for her in this story and I personally don't really care for her.. But anyways, How will Sana react to this news? How will Akito react to this? Will this be a test of their love? Will Sana and Akito ever get to have their date? Will Fuuka ever stop whining? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues! Next chapter coming out a.s.a.p!  
  
3 Ally 


	4. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 4

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by Anime_Luver/Ally  
  
Chater 4  
  
"So.. Who is the main guy?"  
  
When Rei didn't answer her face fell. "I.. Have to kiss him, don't I?"  
  
"Ya. But it isn't a big deal. You've kissed before."  
  
Sana looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that, Rei-kun..?"  
  
"You are going to be playing the main girl and.. Kamura Naozumi is going to be playing the main boy.."  
  
"N-N-Naozumi-kun...?" she whispered, her heart trembling anxiously as she remembered the day he broke up with her.  
  
'I'll always love, you, Sana-chan.' she heard his voice say in her head. She felt like crying suddenly.  
  
"I know.. But since you guys broke up it will be completely professional, right?" he said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Well, I'm off.." Misako said, leaving the room only to be bombarded by a cling at the legs from Onda.  
  
"Sensei!! The manuscript! Is it done?" he wailed hopefully.  
  
Misako eyed him with a smile. "Oh, Onda-san.. Come with me.." and with that, the two of them disappeared from sight.  
  
"I-I don't know about this, Rei-kun.." Sana said honestly, nibbling on her bottom lip as she whispered, "What about Akito?"  
  
"What about him?" Rei asked, narrowing his eyes at the mention of her boyfriend.  
  
"I don't think he is going to like this..."   
  
"Sana-chan, you're an actress! You can't let people get in the way of that.. And this is a great role! You know Naozumi is a professional in his acting.. It's not a big deal."  
  
Sana nodded slowly, "Okay, Rei-kun.." she said, faking a smile that she didn't feel in the least bit. She stood up and left the room, pausing at the door to say, "Rei-kun, bring me the script when you can, please."   
  
Sana walked off towards the kitchen where she retrieved the cord-less phone. She hit the second speed dial and an older girl's voice answered.  
  
"Hello, Hayama residence. Natsumi speaking."  
  
"Hey, Natsumi-chan!"   
  
"Sana-chan!" Natsumi cried out hyperly, "How are you? Are you going to come visit soon?"  
  
Sana chuckled, "I'm fine. I was planning on coming by sometime soon. Is Akito around?"  
  
"I think so." Natsumi said, she could hear the grin in her boyfriend's sister's voice. "Akito!" she shouted so loud that Sana had to move the phone away from her for a moment.  
  
"Gimme the phone!" she could hear Akito saying to Natsumi who insisted,   
  
"I just want to say goodbye to Sana-chan! You're so rude, Akito!"   
  
"Natsumi, you're such a bitch! Hand it over!"  
  
"Sorry, Sana-chan." Natsumi said, she could hear her struggling to keep the phone away from Akito and giggled silently to herself. "Anyways, here's Akito. Hope to see you soon!"  
  
The phone could be heard being passed to Akito, who she was betting was glaring evily over at his older sister.  
  
"Hi." he said simply, "What happened?" he added, an almost worried note to his voice.  
  
"Uh.. Well.." She realised she had no idea how she was going to tell him this.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"It's a movie done soap opera style." she said with a nervous laugh. "Rei-kun says I get to play the main girl."  
  
"And?" he said, knowing like he always seemed to that there was something wrong.  
  
She hesitated a moment before saying as cheerful as she could, "I have to do another kiss scene."  
  
Akito said nothing for a moment and her heart screamed out, scared that he would want to break up with her for having to kiss another boy for work.  
  
"Do you know who you have to kiss?" he finally said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Yeah.." she said, a hint of un-ease apparent in her tone of voice.  
  
"Who is it Sana?" Akito asked, keeping his tone cool and unrevealing.  
  
She lowered her eyes, having a hard time telling him. "Ka... Kamura Naozumi-kun..." she braced herself for whatever it would be he would say to this.  
  
"I...See.." he replied. Sounding a bit hurt by this.   
  
"Don't worry. We're both professionals." she said, trying to cheer herself up almost as much as him. Her and Naozumi had been good friends, but she had been so shocked that he had dumped her.. And she hadn't seen or heard from him since he left her in her room all alone.  
  
"Sana, are you going to be okay with this?" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
She nodded, forgetting at first that he couldn't see her. "Uh.. Uh huh.." she said, emotion making it hard for her to speak. She felt tears start forming in her eyes. "Yeah.." she repeated, trying to keep herself from crying over the phone.  
  
"Sana...?" he asked, sounding confused as he heard her start sniffling.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I better go do my lines..." She said, preparing to hang up. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Y..ya.. Bye."  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana sat beside Rei in the car the next day on the way to school, squirming because she had gotten up late, yet again.  
  
"Come on, Rei-kun. I can't be late or I will get an hour long detention!" Sana said desperately.  
  
Rei blinked behind his glasses, "But.. You have to go to a meeting today.."   
  
"Then hurry up, please Rei-kun!" she whined, giving him puppy-dog eyes.   
  
He sped up, practically racing the whole way to school.   
  
"Meet me outside after school, okay?"   
  
She nodded and leapt out of the car, swinging her bag on her shoulder and racing towards the school, only to have Akito step into her path. She crashed right into him, knocking them both onto the pavement, her on top of him.  
  
She winced and looked down at him, "Akito, are you okay?" she asked, looking down at him with eyes filled with worry.  
  
He sat up, knocking her into a sitting position on his lap. "Fine.. What's the rush?"  
  
Sana's eyes lit up, she had almost forgotten. "AH!" she squeaked realizing what was going on. She leapt to her feet, "Meet me at my locker!" she yelled, running off into the school, leaving Akito sitting on the pavement by himself. He sweatdropped and shook his head, pulling himself off the ground and dusting off his pants.  
  
Sana flew into Watanabe-sensei's classroom, panting and weezing as she rummaged through her bag.  
  
"Energetic as usual, I see." the teacher replied, wearing an odd pastel green dress with a red sash, making Sana think of Christmas.  
  
Sana pulled out her lines and handed them to her teacher, her smile returning to her face.  
  
"Hmm.. Very good Kurata-san.." Watanabe-sensei said with a grin, "But you only did ninety nine lines.. I specifically said one hundred. Re-do them!"  
  
Sana's face fell, this was just great.. "Yes sensei.." she said, picking up her backpack and trudging towards her locker.  
  
"Sana, are you okay?" Akito asked as she arrived at her locker. He looked un-nerved by her frown as she gently dropped her bag at her side and opened up her locker.  
  
"Yeah.. I got more lines, though." She muttered with a sigh. "And to make it worse, I have a meeting today."  
  
He nodded his understanding, but wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to say.  
  
"Oh well! I made you lunch again." she said, her frown turning into a smile once again. "I hope you don't mind, but I heard that's what girls are supposed to do."  
  
"You don't have to. Thanks." he said, a faint smile touching his lips, despite how much he tried to keep it from coming.  
  
She looked over at him through the corner of her eye and then glomped onto him like she used to do to Rei.  
  
"You're so cute when you smile, Akito!" she said, causing quite a scene as the other students in the hallways stared at them, shaking their heads with disapproval.  
  
"Sana.." Akito said, his face flushed as he realised that everyone in the school was giving them looks of annoyance. Everyone knew that it wasn't appropriate to do things like that when there were a lot of people looking, not that it really mattered to him what they thought.  
  
Sana smiled, releasing him with a flush lighting up her face. He thought she looked even more beautiful like that, not that he would ever tell her or anyone else that.  
  
"Why's everyone looking at us?" she said cluelessly as she looked all around at the people stareing.   
  
He didn't answer her. He knew she would remember pretty quickly that public displays of affection beyond hand holding weren't really supposed to happen. At least not where everyone could see. Not that he cared, he wouldn't not put his arm around her if someone told him not to.  
  
He looked over at her and shrugged. "Don't know." he lied, leaning over and kissing her full on the mouth just to try and get a rise out of everyone in the area. He could feel her lips against his and her arms encircle his waist as she kissed back. His heart was beating like crazy, he was in complete bliss, until...  
  
"Hayama-kun! Kurata-san!"  
  
The two of them quickly broke apart and turned around. Their blood quickly went cold as they saw their principal looking at them very angrily. His large eyebrows were narrowed as he stomped over to the young couple.  
  
"Yes Principal?" Sana asked, sounding more excited than afraid to Akito's surprise.  
  
"This is not an appropriate place to be smooching.." he said with a frown of distaste, adding, "If I catch you doing it again I am afraid I will have to get your parents in here for a meeting with me."  
  
Akito and Sana exchanged glances before nodding to the principal.  
  
"Yes, sir. We're sorry." she said firmly.  
  
As the principal left, Sana sighed, putting a hand to her chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Ah, that was scary!" she said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Do you think our parents would even care?" Akito said, a frown on his face as he thought.  
  
Sana shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not.. Well, they may make wedding plans.." she said, not meaning it as a joke, Akito however put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. He knew she was right.  
  
"But we aren't going to try to get in trouble, Akito.." she told him, putting her hands on her hips to show she meant what she said.  
  
"Sana! Akki!" Fuuka bellowed as she walked over to them with a frown on her face. "I heard you got in trouble from the principal! Now what did you do?" she demanded, a disapproving look on her face.  
  
Akito shrugged, giving her a dirty look that she sent right back at him.  
  
"Nothing. He kissed me." Sana said simply, blushing as she looked over at Akito who just blinked, saying nothing.  
  
Fuuka glared at them both, "Y'know you two are making me look bad... My mom would be furious if she found out my friends were doing that kind of thing in public!"  
  
"Fuuka..." Sana whispered, lowering her eyes uncertainly. She didn't understand why she was over reacting so much. Could it be possible that she was jealous?  
  
"Shut-up Buka..." Akito said finally, looking quite annoyed at her rantings.  
  
Fuuka growled and smacked Akito over the head with her paper fan. "Don't tell me to shut-up!" she shrieked angrily.  
  
Akito glared up at her while Sana looked over at Fuuka with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Fuuka 'hmphed', obviously fuming as she stalked away from them, leaving Akito and Sana looking quite un-nerved.  
  
"Come on, Sana. I'll walk you to class.." Akito said, a dis-pleased look on his face as he took her hand in one of his and her bag in the other.  
  
She nodded, "Thanks.." her mind on Fuuka and why she was acting so grumpy since she started planning on telling Akito how she felt about him. She was becoming more and more isolated. All she did was complain and talk about Takaishi, complaining that he wasn't around.  
  
"Don't worry about Buka." he said softly, his eyes tracing her face carefully as he saw the confused look plastered to her face.  
  
She sighed and nodded, "I just wish I knew why she was so mad lately." she said, leaning against him until they stopped beside her classroom.  
  
"See you at lunch, Sana." he said, handing her her backpack and giving her a quite kiss on the forehead. He started to leave when he realised she hadn't let go of his hand yet. He turned around and found himself greeted with a hard kiss on the lips.  
  
His eyes widdened with confusion, his heart pounded quickly in his chest before she quickly pulled back, waving to him as she disappeared into class. He shook his head, trying to free himself of the shock. He turned to leave when he found himself face to face with the principal.  
  
"Just so you know, Hayama-kun.. Yours and Kurata's parents WILL be notified of this. You were warned."  
  
Akito frowned slightly, seeing the principal mad wasn't a normal thing at this school. He usually shrugged off everything, but he guessed that most principals wouldn't have even gave them a warning. He nodded to the principal and then walked around him and towards his class.  
  
~*~*  
  
"They're calling in your parents?!" Aya exclaimed with wide eyes. They were all sitting together in the cafeteria again. "That's not fair! They can't tell you not to love each other.."   
  
"Do you think your parents will get angry..?" Tsuyoshi asked them, a concerned look on his face.  
  
Sana shook her head. "I doubt it.. Like I said before, our parents are more likely to make marriage plans. But you never know."  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you two!" Fuuka said, still fuming from earlier it seemed. She hadn't said a word to Sana during their classes together.  
  
Aya frowned at Fuuka, leaning over to Sana and whispering, "What's wrong with Fuuka-chan..?"  
  
"I don't know.." Sana whispered back, frowning as well.  
  
"So, what's going on with your job Sana-chan?" Tsuyoshi asked her with interest.   
  
"Ah! Yeah, you never did tell us!" Aya said with a smile of encouragment.  
  
Akito and Sana exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Well.." Sana said, twirling her pigtails nervously, "I'm the main character in a soap opera style movie.."  
  
"Wow! Sana-chan, that's great!"Aya said happily, her face brightening with a smile.  
  
"But she has to kiss Kamura in it.." Akito said with dis-taste. A cold look on his face as he looked down at his lunch and busied himself with eating it.  
  
"It's with Naozumi-kun?!" Aya and Tsuyoshi exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
Sana just nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Akito-kun..." Tsuyoshi said quietly, looking over at Akito who avoiding looking at him.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Sensei, Sana-chan's principal is on the phone!" Shimura-san called from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
Misako drove over to her in her little red car and accepted the phone with a quick, "Thank you Shimura-san." before raising the phone to her ear. "Yes? This is Kurata Misako." She nodded a few times, "A meeting.... I see.. I'll be there. Will Hayama-kun's father be there as well?.... All right. See you tomorrow." she handed the phone back without a word and drove off, driving into Onda who was chasing after her.  
  
"Ohh.. Onda-san! There you are!"  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana walked out of the school, her hand in Akito's. She looked around until she spotted Rei's car.  
  
"Ah! There's Rei-kun!" She said brightly, her fear masked in a smile like usual.  
  
He nodded, "Ya.."  
  
She dragged him over to the car with her and grinned, "Hey Rei-kun!" she said with a hyper wave.  
  
"Sana-chan.. You sure are happy looking today." he said, glaring at Akito who glared right back.  
  
"Well, I better go, Akito." She said, hugging him around the neck and kissing him on the cheek. "See you. Call me tonight if you want to."   
  
He waved to her, "See ya." and started to walk away down the street, towards the karate dojo.  
  
Sana slipped into the car beside Rei.   
  
"Let's get this over with!" she said hyperly, punching the air with her fist.  
  
He nodded, a frown on his face as he started the car and began driving.  
  
Sana looked over at him and frowned as well. "What's wrong Rei-kun? You and Asako get into another fight?"  
  
He sweatdropped and shook his head, "No.. Sana-chan, I heard that you got in trouble at school today."   
  
Sana blinked and giggled. "Oh that! It's no big deal, Rei-kun. All we did was kiss in public. So what?"  
  
"Sana-chan.. The principal can suspend you if you continue to dis-obey him." Rei said seriously, pushing his sunglasses up to keep them from slipping.  
  
"He has to catch us first!" Sana replied with a confident laugh.  
  
"He already has caught you guys twice.." he pointed out.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent, Sana was thinking over what he said while Rei was pouting.  
  
"Here we are." he said, cutting the engine off and getting out.  
  
Sana got out of the car bouncily, walking into the studio, her eyes darting around hyperly, yet nervously as she followed Rei-kun into a room with a large meeting table in it. When she entered she was greeted by a blonde-brown haired teenager in a kimono, like the ones her mother frequently wore. She guessed the girl was only part Japanese judging by her hair colour and her brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kurata Sana!" the girl greeted, bowing to her formally.  
  
Sana bowed as well, "Nice to meet you, too... Sorry to be rude, but.. Who are you?"  
  
The girl blushed lightly, lowering her eyes slightly, "Kamesaya Mitsuko. I wrote the script."   
  
"Ohh!" Sana said, laughing nervously. "Wow, you look like you're my age!"  
  
The girl chuckled and nodded, "I am. I'm only fifteen."  
  
"Kamesaya-san is very popular already. Even though she is only young." Rei added in, bowing to her formally. "Sagami Rei, Sana-chan's manager.  
  
Mitsuko bowed back. "Glad you both made it." she said happily. "I believe you both know Naozumi-kun?"  
  
Sana nodded slowly, looking behind Mitsuko where Naozumi sat with his manager Rio-san(sp?). Naozumi looked a lot like he had when she last seen him, wearing a professional looking suit, his eyes bright as usual, although his hair was a bit wilder than it had been before. He looked up at her, as if feeling her eyes on him. He smiled shyly and waved over at her.   
  
Sana waved back, feeling a little less nervous when he went back to talking to his manager.  
  
"Please sit down, Kurata-san. We'll be getting started shortly. We're just waiting for the director and the other actors and actresses.  
  
Sana nodded to her, "All right." she said, looking over at Rei who walked towards Naozumi. She followed, letting Rei sit beside Naozumi while she sat next to Rei.  
  
Naozumi and Rio both smiled.  
  
"Sana-chan! It's been a while!" Rio said in her usual squeaky voice. "And Sagami-kun! How have you been?"  
  
"Very well, Rio-chan. And you?" Rei said with a forced smile.  
  
Naozumi looked over at Sana, his eyes lowered as he said, "It's good to see you again, Sana-chan.."  
  
"I'm surprised to see you Naozumi-kun.." she admitted, watching as his eyes darted over towards Mitsuko who was greeting a couple of actors and actresses Sana had never seen before.   
  
He looked back at her, his face flushed. "Uh.. Yah! It was a suprise to hear you were going to be working with me again." he looked back at the newcomers for a moment before saying, "I was glad when I heard you were going to be acting in Kamesaya Mitsuko's movie, however."  
  
She felt like she was going to panic. Did Naozumi still want her? What was she going to do?!  
  
"Ah, yeah. It's good to see you are doing so well, Nao-kun."   
  
"Kamura Naozumi-kun and Kurata Sana-chan!" said a girl with pastel green hair that reminded Sana of Watanabe-sensei's dress from earlier.  
  
"Uhh... Hello." Sana said with a blink as she studied the girl. She had purple eyes that were bright with excitement as she bowed to them both.  
  
"It's such an honor to meet you! I'm Ashitaka Sachiko!" the girl said excitedly, wearing a fuku that was a green and blue plaid skirt, a green top with blue trim and a white sash with blue trim. Sana had to admit, she was quite pretty.  
  
Sana and Naozumi both bowed back, Naozumi smiling brightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sachiko-chan! You're playing Sana-chan's bestfriend, right?"  
  
The girl nodded, blushing lightly. "That's right."   
  
Sana smiled and jumped up hyperly. "Then we're going to be partners!" she said happily, holding out a hand to the girl who shook it excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are!" she said, looking as if she was in a dreaming state. "I'm so happy to work with you two!"  
  
Sana chuckled lightly, the girl was weird, but she seemed nice enough.  
  
"Please take your seat, Ashitaka-san." Mitsuko said softly, standing in front of them. "We'll be starting in just a moment." she said, looking over at Naozumi with a smile, her face flushing lightly. She then turned and walked over to the front of the room and sat beside two Japanese men who were shuffling papers curiously.  
  
Sachiko sat beside Sana, her feet swishing back and forth nervously, her eyes darting around in every direction.  
  
Sana leaned over Rei and whispered, "Naozumi-kun, is Kamesaya-san a fan of yours or something?"  
  
Naozumi blushed and chuckled nervously, "Kind of." was all he said.   
  
Sana sat back down, looking around a bit, wondering why they weren't starting. But then she noticed that there was still one empty seat. Who exactally was the person everyone was waiting for? She didn't understand why everyone was looking so apprehensive. She looked over at Rei and noticed that he was also looking very anxious and nervous.   
  
"Rei-kun..? What's wrong?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"There she is!" Mitsuko said happily, standing to her feet and running towards the door.   
  
Sana's eyes darted to the door and her breath instantly caught up in her throat. That couldn't be who she thought it was.... No way!   
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: haha, had to do that! So sorry guys! Anyways, I am going to try to get as much done as I can before I move, because once I move I won't have internet access for a while.. But don't worry! I will try so so hard to keep writing without getting sidetracked! Oh yeah.. Who is the mysterious woman? What will happen when Akito and Sana's parents meet the principal? Will they be expelled? Will Sana and Akito ever get their date? Will Sana have to write more lines? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out!  
  
3 Ally 


	5. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 5

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by Anime_Luver/Ally  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Rei-kun..? What's wrong?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"There she is!" Mitsuko said happily, standing to her feet and running towards the door.   
  
Sana's eyes darted to the door and her breath instantly caught up in her throat. That couldn't be who she thought it was.... No way!   
  
But, it had to be...  
  
"A-Asako-san.." she breathed out in disbelief.   
  
"Welcome Kurumi Asako-san!" Mitsuko greeted with another formal bow.  
  
Sana glanced over at Rei and frowned. Maybe she wasn't really the reason he had been so strange on the drive over.  
  
Asako nodded in their direction before taking a seat.  
  
"Okay, everyone!" Mitsuko said, sitting back down with the two Japanese men. "As you all know, I am Kamesaya Mitsuko, and I wrote the movie you will all be taking part in, Soap Opera Blues."  
  
The room all murmered their agreement and acknowledgement.  
  
"First of all, "Mitsuko continued, "Thank you all for being here. We're very glad to have so many good actors and actresses here. Anyhow, I will let our director talk to you now. Thank you again." she sat back down, they all clapped polietly causing the young girl to blush.  
  
The man to her right stood up, he had long black hair and brown eyes, he wore a pin-striped suit. He nodded to them all.  
  
"I am Watanabe Osamu and I will be directing this film. I am flexible and will do all I can to work around everyone's schedules."  
  
Sana nearly fell over, Watanabe.. Could he possibly be Watanabe-sensei's husband? She shook her head, that wasn't possible, was it?  
  
"Anyhow, we would like to introduce all of you to each other and talk a bit about your characters." the director concluded. The man beside him didn't speak, Sana wasn't sure who he was, but assumed he probably was the casting director.  
  
Mitsuko stood up again and smiled. "Okay, our main character is Chiharu, she is played by Sana-chan. Sana-chan's character is in love with Naozumi-kun's character, Ryuu, who is in love with Chiharu's best friend, Mira-chan, played by Sachiko-chan's, who is is already dating Tori-kun's character, Yukito, who is being stalked by the older, but lovely, Kirie, played by Asako-chan."  
  
Sana scanned the room until she found Tori-kun. He had spikey red hair and brown eyes. He wore a white suit with the arms ripped off and an ice blue tie. Sana had to admit, he was very cool looking.  
  
As if on key, Tori's eyes found hers and he winked at her flirtatiously.   
  
Sana's eyes went wide as she blushed, looking away quickly. What did that guy think he was doing? He didn't even know her and he was trying to hit on her!  
  
"Anyways, as the story goes along, Ryuu eventually falls in love with Chiharu, Mira falls in love with Ryuu and Chiharu falls in love with Yukito. As for Kirie, she commits suicide when she finds out that Yukito is talking about asking Chiharu to marry him. And yes, they do get engaged in the end."  
  
Sana's head began to spin wildly. Did that mean she was going to have to kiss Tori-kun, as well? Akito would be pretty mad, she bet..  
  
"Anyways, we are starting filming on Monday. We hope that you all have a good weekend, be sure to rest up." Mitsuko said with a smile. "You may all go now."  
  
Sana looked over at Rei who stood up and rushed after Asako who seemed in a hurry to leave.  
  
"Have Sagami-kun and Kurumi-san been having trouble lately?" Naozumi asked her, his eyes not meeting her's however. They were looking towards the director's table.  
  
Sana nodded slightly, "It seems like it.. He hasn't really talked to me about it, though.." she frowned thoughtfully, hoping that Asako and Rei would make up soon, she didn't like it when Rei got all weird over her.  
  
"That's too bad.." Naozumi sympathised as Rio got up and started to talk to the director. "Interesting plot, eh?"  
  
"Yah. A bit confusing, but it sounds like fun." she said, forcing a smile, although she was dreading the filming.  
  
"Hey." said a whispery male voice from behind them.   
  
Sana and Naozumi turned around only to find Tori standing behind them, a grin on his face as he slipped into the chair between them.  
  
"Soyama Tori, nice to meet you." he said, an arrogant tone to his voice.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you on Monday!" Sachiko said hyperly, giggling with excitement. "Bye guys!" she called, running off after a green haired woman Sana guessed was he mother.  
  
"Bye Sachiko-chan!" Sana called out. She looked over at Naozumi who was staring at the table still, a frown on his face.  
  
She hoped that she wasn't the reason he was moping.. That was exactally what she didn't need.  
  
"So, Kurata." Tori said suavely, "You need any help with your lines, be sure to call on me!" he winked yet again, tipping his head to the side to get a good look at her.  
  
Sana started to respond when Naozumi turned to the guy and said, "If she needs help with her lines than I am sure she would prefer to ask me for help."  
  
Sana felt panic flow through her. This wasn't good! Naozumi was telling him off, trying to make it look like he was dating her again! Akito would be so upset, she just knew it.  
  
Tori gave Naozumi a dirty look, "Why don't you and your girlfriend just lay off?" he muttered, getting up and smiling over at Sana, dropping a buisness card in front of her. "Call me." And with that he took off, leaving Naozumi and Sana in silent disbelief.  
  
Sana looked over at Naozumi who was bright red in the face. He looked over at Sana and gave her a half smile before looking back at the table.  
  
"I really am sorry about not contacting you for so long.." he whispered to her.   
  
"Naozumi-kun.." she whispered. She was just about to tell him about her and Akito when his name was called.  
  
"Naozumi!" Rio called, standing beside Mitsuko who was blushing at Rio-san's side.  
  
"I'll be right there!" he called, standing up and straightening up. "I really am sorry, Sana-chan.." he repeated, smiling down at her with the smile that drove fan-girls wild. "I'll see ya around." he ran over to Rio and Mitsuko, nodding his head to Mitsuko and laughing at something before walking off with Rio, waving over his shoulder at Mitsuko who waved back.  
  
"Sana-chan, sorry I took so long." Rei said with a smile, he seemed a lot better than he had earlier. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
Sana stood up and nodded, inwardly sighing. At least it was over for now. She followed Rei out to the car and blinked when she saw Asako waiting at the car. She wore a plain black dress and matching headband, her hair had grown a lot since she last saw her.  
  
"Asako-san!" Sana called out, waving hyperly. She couldn't help but feel happy seeing Asako again, it meant that her and Rei had to be on better terms again.  
  
Asako smiled and gave Sana a quick hug, "You've grown a lot, Sana-chan!"  
  
Sana giggled, as she turned over to Rei. "Do you guys want me to walk home?"   
  
"Ah! Of course not, Sana-chan!" Asako and Rei both said with a laugh.  
  
"Let's get going, though." Rei said, unlocking the doors.  
  
Asako slipped into the back seat while Sana sat in the front with Rei-kun.( Note: In Japan the most important person/person with highest rank sits in the back behind the driver).  
  
"Did you guys make up?" Sana asked bluntly, her eyes locking on Rei's face as she studied him for a reaction.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we did." he said with a laugh, looking back at Asako with a grin playing on his face that she returned.  
  
"That's great! Now we can have---erm.. What do you call five pairs..? Five double dates..? No! Oh well, we can have five couple dates!" Sana said hyperly, clapping her hands together happily.  
  
Asako giggled at this while Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"Sana-chan, did you and that Hayama boy finally get together?" Asako asked with interest, a supportive look on her face.  
  
Sana blushed and nodded, "Yeah, just a few days ago." she said proudly.  
  
"That's great!" Asako said happily.  
  
"Could you tell Rei-kun that?" Sana said, giving Rei a dirty look. He rolled his eyes behind the shades.  
  
"Rei!" Asako scolded. "Be happy for Sana-chan! She has wanted to go out with Hayama-kun for a while now!"  
  
Most of the drive continued on that note. Sana was then returned home, while Rei-kun and Asako continued their drive together.  
  
"How'd it go?" Misako asked as Sana walked into the house, changing into her slippers like usual.  
  
"Okay.. This one guy that I end up marrying, Soyama Tori, he is REALLY strange.. I don't really like him. But the girl who plays my best friend, Ashitaka Sachiko, she's very nice, although a bit weird!"  
  
Misako sweatdropped, having no idea what Sana was talking about yet again.  
  
"Sensei!" Onda moaned, crawling over to her car and clinging onto the side of it.  
  
"Ah! I gotta go Sana!" Misako drove off, Onda still clinging on for dear life as she did so.  
  
Sana shook her head and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"I prepared some teriyaki chicken and rice for you, Sana-chan." Shimura-san said with a kind smile. She took some food out of the oven and brought it to Sana.  
  
"Thank you so much, Shimura-san! You're the best!"   
  
The maid blushed, "I do what I can, Sana-chan.." she said, nodding to her as she left the room leaving Sana with her food.  
  
Sana started eating the chicken while she gathered some paper and a pencil. She then ate and did lines at the same time, stopping to count them all to make sure she had the right amount of lines this time. When she saw she had and had finished eating she went to the phone and called Akito to let him know what had gone on at the meeting.  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana and Misako both got a ride to school from Rei on the next morning, Friday. They walked towards the school only to find Akito and his father waiting for them in front of the front door.  
  
"Kurata-san." Akito's dad said, nodding his head.  
  
"Hayama-kun." Misako said with a nod.  
  
"I have to go drop off my lines to Watanabe-sensei, be right back." Sana said, pausing when she realised Akito wasn't following, "Akito!" she scolded, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him along with her.  
  
"Ah, young love.." Hayama's father said with a dreamy smile. "Your Sana-chan would be a great daughter in law.."  
  
"And your Akito-kun would be a great son in law.."   
  
The two parents smiled to each other mysteriously.  
  
*~*~  
  
Sana walked into Watanabe-sensei's classroom, her lines already in hand as she entered.  
  
"Morning Watanabe-sensei!" Sana greeted hyperly.  
  
"Good morning Kurata. Kurata's boyfriend." Watanabe-sensei greeted them, nodding. Her dangly earrings bobbing as she did so. She wore a long, orange sweater, with a long brown skirt. She really did like different outfits, Sana thought to herself.  
  
"Here, I did them again." Sana said, holding out her lines to Watanabe-sensei, who smiled.  
  
"Very good Kurata, normally I wouldn't allow teriyaki stains on them, but my husband told me to go easy on you. I heard you met him yesterday."  
  
Sana's mouth dropped open, while Akito tilted a brow in confusion.  
  
"Watanabe Osamu IS your husband! I wondered.." she said with a smile.   
  
Watanabe-sensei smiled thoughtfully. "Do your best, Kurata-san."   
  
Sana and Akito exited the classroom together, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Your math teacher's husband is in entertainment?" Akito asked, looking completely confused.  
  
Sana nodded to him. "He's the director." she said as the two of them headed towards the door, they paused when they saw their parents in conversation.  
  
"You don't think they won't let us go on our date tomorrow, do you..?" Sana whispered with a sad frown.  
  
Akito shook his head firmly, "I doubt it.."  
  
As the bell chimed through the air, their parents met up with them in the hall and the four walked together into the principal's meeting room.   
  
"Ah, the Kurata's and Hayama's.." The principal said with a smile. "Please sit down."  
  
Sana and Akito sat in between their parents and beside each other, while the principal sat across from them.  
  
"You all know why you are here, I believe."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"You are aware that smooching on school grounds is not allowed, I trust." he continued.  
  
"Principal, I understand, but why can't they show affection for each other? They are in love!" Misako said pointedly, a stern look on her face.  
  
"It isn't right to show it in public.." The principal said sighing.   
  
"I don't have a problem with it, and nother does Hayama-kun." Misako protested, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulders. "I trust my daughter's judgement and I know that Hayama Akito-kun is a good boy. He has honest eyes."  
  
Akito's dad nodded and placed his hand on Akito's shoulders. "No matter what you say, principal, unless they are interferring with one another's studies it shouldn't matter. Kurata-san and I have already been talking about an arranged marriage, anyhow."  
  
Akito and Sana both stiffened. Had they heard that right? Were their parents REALLY talking about marriage like Sana had said?  
  
The principal narrowed his eyes. "I see... Well.. I guess this meeting is over then." he said, sighing defeatedly.  
  
"Hayama-kun, Kurata-san, to class now."  
  
The teens left the room with a wave at their parents and then walked hand in hand to Sana's class. Sana smiled to Akito and said, "Well, what do you know! I was right.."  
  
"Yah.. Well, we won at least." he said, unsure how to think about the arranged marriage thing.  
  
Sana leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See you at lunch, Akito."  
  
~*~*  
  
"When are you meeting Hayama-kun tomorrow, Sana?" Misako asked at dinner that night, she was eyeing her daughter suspiciously.  
  
"11:30 a.m he is coming over to pick me up." Sana said, uncertainly, "Why?"  
  
"Because Hayama-kun's family is coming over for dinner tomorrow night."   
  
Sana blinked in confusion. Her mom couldn't be serious about the arranged marriage, could she? No way! It had to be a joke! But.. Misako seemed very serious..  
  
"Oh, I see." Sana said, she looked nervously at her ramen as she spooned some noodles into her mouth with her chopsticks.  
  
"What are you two doing, anyways?"  
  
Sana smiled and shrugged, "Going to the movies is all we know for sure.."  
  
"Oh, a great date place! Sagami should really take some time to be with Kurumi-san.." Misako said with a frown.  
  
Sana blinked, looking confused, "Then.. Where is Rei-kun right now?"  
  
"Having a talk with Rio-san it seems." Misako said secretively.  
  
"Rio-san?! Naozumi-kun's manager? Why is he doing that?" Sana's mind whirled again, she didn't know what Rei was thinking to go sneaking around like that!  
  
"I couldn't tell you why. But he is indeed with Naozumi-kun's manager."  
  
"How did you find out?" Sana demanded.  
  
"Rio-san called asking if he was running late."  
  
Something wasn't making sense.. Why on earth would Rei-kun be hanging out with Rio-san..? Then a crazy thought dawned on her, could it be possible that they were scheming to try and get herself and Naozumi back together?  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: Short, I know.. But I wanted the date to be in the next chapter so.. That's where I am leaving you =P hehe, sorry.   
  
~*Ally 


	6. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 6

Soap Opera Blues  
  
Anime_Luver/Ally  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Rio-san called asking if Sagami-kun was running late."  
  
Something wasn't making sense.. Why on earth would Rei-kun be hanging out with Rio-san..? Then a crazy thought dawned on Sana, could it be possible that they were scheming to try and get herself and Naozumi back together?  
  
*~*~  
  
Sana woke up bright and early on Saturday, well... 9:00, which to Sana was quite early, still. She immediatly began grooming herself, as well as looking for the perfect outfit to wear to her and Akito's first date. Not just anything would do, it had to be something special! But what.. He had seen most of her outfits already.   
  
"Mama!" she shouted out as she started tossing clothing out of her walk in closet.  
  
"You hollered?" Misako said, hopping out of her car and walking into Sana's room in her night gown, Maro-chan sleeping on a bed on top of her head.  
  
"Mama, I don't know what to wear to our date today!" Sana whined desperatly.   
  
Misako looked at her and tilted a brow at her daughter's odd behaviour.  
  
"I want to wear something nice, that he hasn't seen before!"   
  
"Hmm.. Something dressy or casual?" Misako asked, apparently the wheels inside her head were already turning at mach speed.  
  
"More on the dressy side.. I want it to be something Akito will like!"   
  
"Let me see.." Misako said, disappearing into the walk in closet and begginning to toss out clothing as Sana had been doing only moments before. "Ah! Here it is!"  
  
Misako emerged from the closet with a knee length white dress with green leaves on it, in one hand, in the other she had a white zip up pull-over.   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Sana smiled thoughtfully and nodded her head. "Sure, it looks good to me! Thanks so much, I love you mama!" she said quickly. "Now for the hair.."  
  
So Sana and Mama set to work getting Sana ready and feeding her breakfast so she would be ready when Akito arrived.   
  
When the doorbell rang, Sana sprang to life and flew to the door. She smoothed her dress and pulled open the door to come face to face with Akito who wore painted denim jeans, a long sleeved blue and black top and a black jacket covering it. She felt her heart do flip-flops just looking at him.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked her, eyeing her outfit and her hair that she had put two green hair clips in and left down.  
  
"Just have to grab some shoes." she said, pulling on a pair of white shoes to match her dress.  
  
"You... Look.. Pretty okay.." he said, looking around nervously, not really sure how to say anything without making a fool of himself. She looked really cute, but he didn't know how to tell her properly.  
  
"Thanks. So do you." she said with a smile, standing up and calling back to her mom, "Bye Mama! See you later!" she shut the door behind her and hugged onto Akito's arm as they walked.  
  
"So, did you hear my family is coming for dinner..?" Akito asked, sounding a little more than nervous as they walked together.  
  
Sana nodded, "Yeah.. I don't understand what's going on.. You think they are seriously trying to get us engaged?"  
  
"Don't know.." he said, looking down at her with eyes that were so much kinder now than when Sana had first met him. So much more love was in them than ever before..  
  
"Oh well. I guess it wouldn't be too bad, would it?" she said, frowning thoughtfully as they reached the movie theater.  
  
Akito nodded silently, "I'll be right back."  
  
Sana released him and let him go get the tickets, silently hoping that the marriage thing wasn't getting to him, but she figured it must be. She just hoped that their parents wouldn't be the cause of a fight or break up.. Not after she had waited so long to get him as her own.  
  
While she waited for him, she heard a voice call to her from behind.  
  
"Yo! Kurata!"  
  
She turned around and felt her heart tremble, this couldn't be happening! She had to be trapped in a nightmare! But.. There he was. Soyama Tori was running over to her, in another suit that wasn't missing arms this time.  
  
"T-Tori-kun!" she exclaimed in nervous shock. "Fancy meeting you here.."  
  
He nodded to her with a flawless grin, "Thought I would take a day to watch a good movie. You?"  
  
"Erm.." Sana tried to think of what to say when Akito jogged up behind her, his eyes cold as he glared at Tori like a wild animal cornering it's prey.  
  
"Sana, who's this?" Akito asked, glaring at the bishounen who smirked at his remark.  
  
"Soyama Tori, the actor, Hayama Akito, my boyfriend, he has a black belt in karate."  
  
Tori grinned, if possible, wider. "Is that so? I am also a black belt in karate. Second level black belt!"  
  
Akito glared harder at him as he took Sana's hand, "Come on, Sana. We have a movie to catch."  
  
"See you monday, Kurata-chan!" Tori called, winking at her again.  
  
Sana lowered her eyes as she walked with Akito into the theater, him handing their tickets to the ticket taker.  
  
"Who is that moron, Sana?" he asked, his voice cold still.  
  
Sana frowned, "Tori is the guy my character get's engaged to in the movie.."  
  
Akito nearly stumbled when he heard this. "What?! Him? That bishounen freak?"  
  
"Yah.." Sana said, feeling guilty by Akito's surge of jealousy.  
  
He moved his arm around her waist protectively, eyes darting around.  
  
"There's our movie!" Sana exclaimed, pointing towards a large door.   
  
The couple ducked into the dimly lit theater and sat down as close to the back as possible for the best view of the movie.  
  
Sana silently pleaded in her head that Tori wouldn't be seeing the same movie.. She hadn't thought to ask him.  
  
"Akito.. Don't worry about him, all right?" she whispered, laying her head against his muscular chest and nuzzled it affectionatly.  
  
"Ya.." he replied, blushing at the way she was trying to make him feel better. He couldn't help but worry, though. Not when a suave bishounen was on her case, well, two if he counted Naozumi. He rested his chin on her head gently, his mind whirling thoughtfully as he silently vowed to keep those guys from getting too close to his girlfriend in anything but the movie they were making.  
  
~*~*   
  
The couple left the movie, Sana beaming at Akito who seemed to be impressed with the action movie they had seen.  
  
"Yo! Hayama and Kurata!"  
  
Sana could feel Akito tense up as Tori ran over to them with a wave.  
  
"Hey! Enjoy the movie?" he asked, a smile on his face.  
  
Sana nodded, "Yeah, we loved it! Right, Akito?"   
  
"Ya.." Akito said, eyes narrowed angrily as he stared at Tori.   
  
"Anyways, I have a commercial to film. See ya Sana-chan!" he took off once again and Sana felt Akito relaxe a little bit.  
  
"It's okay.." she insisted, looking up at him with a frown. "Forget him. Really.."  
  
"I don't like that guy.." he muttered as they left the theater and headed down the street into town.  
  
"Neither do I.." Sana said, but she only half meant it. He seemed like an okay guy, although a bit too flirty. He needed to learn not to flirt with girls who were already taken.  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" he asked her, trying to take his mind off guys hitting on his girlfriend.  
  
"Anywhere is fine. Why not sushi?" she asked, a smile widdening on her face.  
  
"I don't hate that idea.." he said thankfully, feeling a little better at the idea of sushi.  
  
The two made their way to a nearby sushi place and sat down by the sushi bar. Their lunch wasn't overly eventful, they ate more than they actually talked, but that was nothing new. After paying, the two headed back for Sana's house together.  
  
"Hey Akito.." Sana said softly, her mind had been thinking endlessly about Rei and she wanted to know what Akito's thoughts were on what she had heard about him the other night.  
  
"Ya?" He asked her, looking down at her with a neutral look on his face.  
  
"Last night Mama told me that Rei-kun went to meet up with Naozumi-kun's manager.." Sana said uncertainly, not sure what to make of the infortmation as of yet.  
  
Akito blinked, his face turning confused as he seemed to think about this. "He's having an affair?"  
  
Sana face vaulted at this and shook her head, "Be serious!"  
  
"I was.." Akito said with a tilt of his eyebrow.  
  
"You don't think that they may be trying to hook Naozumi-kun and I back up, do you?" She frowned with worry, not sure if it was her imagination running away with her or intuition.  
  
Akito frowned deeply at this thought and shook his head. "Even if they are, I won't let Kamura touch you.." he said with a hint of menace in his voice that Sana hadn't heard in quite some time.  
  
"All right." she replied, leaning against him as the walked up to the door of her house. "Are you coming in or are you coming back with your family, later?"  
  
"Heading home." he said simply, he leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth again.   
  
She put her arms around him, warmth racing through her as her heart sped up and she became lost in the moment.  
  
"Ahem.."  
  
The two broke apart, blushing wildly as they noticed Misako standing behind them, a mischievious smirk on her face.  
  
"Save that for after the wedding."   
  
Sana sweatdropped. She couldn't quite understand how her mom always seemed to find ways of sneaking up on her like that.  
  
Akito winced at the word wedding, he loved Sana, yes, but they were only in highschool. They weren't supposed to be making wedding plans.  
  
"Hayama-kun, are you going to come in?" Misako asked him with a mysterious look to her.  
  
"Dad wants me to come home." he said simply, eyeing her right back, trying to figure out what she was up to. He knew something wasn't right by the look in her eyes, but he didn't know what exactally she was doing.  
  
"All right then." Misako said with a nod. "We'll see you at dinner."  
  
Akito waved, "See you later." and took off.  
  
"I love you, Akito!" Sana yelled after him, nearly causing him to fall over.  
  
Misako smiled down on her daughter and ushered her into the house.  
  
"Sana, Kurumi-san came early tonight, she's staying for dinner as well, and she wanted to know if you would reherse with her."   
  
Sana blinked and nodded absent-mindedly. "Sure.." she said, looking around the room. "Where is she?"  
  
"In the living room with Sagami."  
  
Sana nodded, her mind whirling with thoughts of Rei with Rio as she wandered off into the living room where Asako and Rei were sitting on the couch talking.  
  
"Yo hoo!" Sana called, waving widely as she hopped onto the arm chair.  
  
"Ah, Sana-chan!" Asako said, simply beaming with happiness, "Did you hear about the wedding plans?"  
  
Sana sweatdropped and nodded.   
  
"Don't you think it may be a little bit too soon?" she asked, tipping her head to the side thoughtfully, Rei keeping quiet at her side.  
  
"Yeah. But Mama seems very excited.." Sana said with an inward sigh. She was getting really worried about this now.  
  
"Anyhow, let's practise, shall we?" Asako asked cheerfully.  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana leapt from her chair when the doorbell rang. "Akito!" she cried out, running towards the door where Misako was letting the Hayama's in. Her mom had beaten her to the door again!  
  
"Sana-chan!" Natsumi called, she wore a striped turtleneck in blues and greens with a blue suade skirt. She slipped into her slippers and jogged over to her. "How have you been? Akito better be keeping his paws to himself.." she said, eyeing her brother in warning.  
  
Sana smiled as she saw Akito walking over, she chuckled at Natsumi's concern, knowing she used to be afraid of him because he was so grabby. "I'm fine, thanks. Don't worry, he's being good."  
  
"Who's being good?" Akito asked, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Hey!" Sana protested with a giggle.   
  
"You better be a gentleman around Sana-chan.." Natsumi said, frowning with distaste. "If he hurts you I will beat him for you, Sana-chan."   
  
"Ah, thanks, I think." Sana said with a sweatdrop, snuggling up to Akito who seemed a lot happier now than he had earlier, thankfully.  
  
"It's great to have you here Hayama-kun." Misako said to Akito's dad.  
  
"It's good to be here." he agreed, looking over at Sana and Akito and saying, "Look at our little couple. This is going to be great."  
  
Sana and Akito looked at each other, blinking in confusion. Sana smiled nervously, she had only just noticed how close his face was to hers.. She reminded herself it was okay now. It wasn't like he was fooling around, they were dating now. Her heart pounded fast as he leaned in to kiss her, his lips were milimeters away when:  
  
"Akito!" Natsumi scolded, "Don't do that right now! Dad's standing right there!" she pointed to where their dad and Sana's mom were standing, whispering and chuckling to themselves. They seemed to frown however when they noticed Akito pull away, his face burning with embarrassment.   
  
"Sorry.." he muttered, looking away in irritation.  
  
"Shall we head into the dining room? Ohh! Sana, could you get Sagami-kun and Kurumi-san for me, please?" Misako said, her eyes glittering with something Sana didn't quite recognise at the moment. It left her unerved as she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, Mama." she said, starting to leave when Akito's father said, "Akito, you go with her."  
  
"Y..Ya.." he replied, jogging over to her and taking her by the hand as they walked towards the living room.  
  
"They are acting so strange.." Sana whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah.." he agreed, un-sure what to make of any of their families' strange behaviour.  
  
"Time for dinner!" Sana called as they walked into the living room where Asako was continuing to read out her lines to Rei.  
  
"Ah! The happy couple!" Asako said with a smile that truely seemed to blossom.  
  
Sana blushed and looked over at Rei who was giving Akito another glare that Akito returned as usual.  
  
"We'll be right there, thanks Sana-chan." Rei said grudgingly.  
  
"Okay.." Sana said.  
  
Sana and Akito left the room and headed into the dining room and froze in the doorway. They weren't hearing this right.. They couldn't be!  
  
"I think traditional would be best." Akito's father said firmly.  
  
"I agree. But what about the date?" Misako said with a purse of her lips.  
  
"What kind of food should we serve? I can do some of the cooking if you want!" Natsumi said, her voice dripping with excitement.  
  
"We'll decide on that later. But first, the date.." Misako said thoughtfully.  
  
"How about the week after school get's out?" Akito's father suggested. There was silence as the three paused to think this through.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, Hayama-kun." Misako praised with one of her strange laughs.  
  
"Then we just need to make invitations and get them fitted for outfits." Natsumi said with a squeal of delight. "I'm so excited! They make such a cute couple!"  
  
Sana and Akito looked at each other in disbelief, their eyes wide with fear and shock. What were they going to do? It was far too soon to say they would be together forever, wasn't it? But, at the rate they were going, they would be married in a matter of months!  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Will Sana and Akito have to get married? Why was Rei sneaking around to meet Rio? What will happen when Sana starts filming? Will Rei and Rio try to set up Naozumi and Sana again? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out!  
  
3 Ally 


	7. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 7

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Then we just need to make invitations and get them fitted for outfits." Natsumi said with a squeal of delight. "I'm so excited! They make such a cute couple!"  
  
Sana and Akito looked at each other in disbelief, their eyes wide with fear and shock. What were they going to do? It was far too soon to say they would be together forever, wasn't it? But, at the rate they were going, they would be married in a matter of months!  
  
~*~*  
  
"You die in the new movie, Kurumi-san?!" Natsumi squeaked out in disbelief.  
  
Asako nodded with a good natured chuckle, "I'm afraid so.."  
  
"The writer is only fifteen..?" Akito's dad asked, looking quite impressed by this information.  
  
"That's right. She's becoming very popular." Rei said with a proud grin crossing his face.  
  
Akito and Sana shot each other conspiratorial glances over their dinners before their gaze slid over to their parents who they stared at suspiciously, trying to figure out what their games were.  
  
Since dinner had begun all that had been discussed was the movie Sana and Asako were making. Everyone seemed very interested in this topic except for Akito who wore a lost expression during most of it, although he was defenatly keeping his ears open in case there was a hint of what was going on with the whole marriage thing. Sana really wasn't sure what to think of the silent worry she could see in Akito's face. She was becoming more and more worried that her mother and Akito's father were going to ruin her's and Akito's relationship.  
  
"So Sana-chan, what part in the story does Soyama-kun play? Akito mentioned he met him.. Although he had nothing good to say about him." Natsumi said, her eyes bright with anticipation.  
  
Sana blinked, caught off guard by this question. "Tori-kun..?" she said thoughtfully, blinking her big eyes. "Well, he's the guy that Asako-chan is stalking, the guy who is dating my bestfriend, played by Ashitaka-chan, but he and I end up getting engaged in the end."  
  
"Sounds pretty complex.." Natsumi said, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "So, is he cute?" Natsumi asked, immediatly brightening back up as she stared at Sana hopefully.  
  
"Uh... Well.." Sana looked over at Akito who was watching her carefully. She sweatdropped and looked back at Natsumi with a shrug. "He has red hair and brown eyes.. And he's majorly flirty."  
  
"I would like to meet him sometime." Natsumi said, smiling dreamily as she began to picture him in her head.  
  
Sana cast Akito a longing glance that he returned, his eyes looking strangely haunted, although filled with desire that she felt bubbling inside her as well. She longed to hold him, to feel his arms around around her. Everything was overwhelming her at the moment and she hadn't even gotten to ask Rei-kun what he was doing with Rio-san.  
  
Finally had enough, Sana picked up her plates and walked into the kitchen, excusing herself with a quick thank you to Shimura-san. She leaned against the counter, willing her head to stop spinning like it was doing.  
  
"Yo." Akito said, walking into the kitchen after her, putting his plates aside next to her's.  
  
"My head is whirrling.. Too much is happening at once.." Sana said, closing her eyes tightly for a moment, as if wishing she would diappear from the world, even if just for a little while. She sighed as she re-opened them, finding Akito standing in front of her, his usual neutral expression on his face as he stared down at her with a sort of kindness radiating from his golden eyes.  
  
"Should I go..?" he asked her, his eyes not looking away from her, causing her heart to thunder inside her. Desire sweeping over her as she looked up at him. She wanted to scream at him, tell him she didn't ever want him to leave. She wanted him to be hers, all hers! But.. She didn't know how to say anything without scareing him away, so she stared at him, her lips in a light frown.  
  
He turned to go and she grabbed onto his arm, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Don't go..."   
  
Akito lowered his eyes as well, sighing again as he turned around and encircled his arms around her body, hoping to comfort her. He didn't want to see her sad, he wished there was a way he could get rid of all of her sadness and turn it into happiness, not that he would admit that to anyone.  
  
Sana hugged him around the waist, grabbing onto his shirt, not wanting to have to let him go. If she could have stayed in his arms forever, she knew she would... But she knew it would have to end soon. She pressed herself up against him forcefully, moving her head in place underneath his chin, she wanted to make the most of the short moment they were sharing together.  
  
"I don't want this to end.." She blurted out, avoiding his eyes with a sigh. "Why can't time stop for a while..?"  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, not sure exactally how to respond. Even though he didn't want it to end anymore than she did, he knew he couldn't tell her that. Instead, he kissed her softly on the top of her head, wishing he could help her in some way or another.   
  
"Don't leave me.." she whispered to him, looking up at him with her heart in her eyes. She wanted him to tell her that it would be okay, that nothing would come between them.. But she knew that he wouldn't do that.. That she would have to be satisfied with his arms around her.  
  
Akito felt his insides twist. He knew he had to say something to reassure her. Struggling with his words he choked out, "I l...lo..love yo...you.." he felt her grip tighten around him and a small smile touched his lips. He knew he had meant what he said.  
  
"I love you, too.." she whispered, quickly kissing him on the tip of his nose. "But we should really head back to the dinner table before they send out a search party."  
  
He silently released her, not believing he had said what he had said. He moved his arm around her shoulders and walked her back into the dining room where everyone stopped talking as they entered.  
  
"You sure took a long time." Natsumi said in a sing-song voice, stifling a laugh as the young couple blushed, taking their seats once again.  
  
"Sorry!" Sana said, sticking out her tongue with a bashful laugh.  
  
"Anyhow, I think this role will be good for Sana-chan's career." Rei said firmly, taking a drink of coffee from a mocha and brown coloured coffee mug.  
  
"Yeah, I think it'll be fun." Asako said with a quick bob of her head in agreement. "Plus, Sana-chan and I get to work with Naozumi-kun again. I haven't worked with them since Mizu No Yukata!"  
  
Natsumi looked over at her brother with a look of concern, wondering what he must think of Sana working with Naozumi who she had dating not overly long ago. Especially since he had been the one to break up with Sana.  
  
"Akito, is this okay?" she asked him quietly.  
  
He just shrugged and said nothing, making Natsumi frown with worry. She knew for a fact that the idea must be hard for Akito to swallow.  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana slept in until 10:00 on Sunday morning. She crawled out of bed and then into a shower, her mind full of more things than she was able to deal with.   
  
'I am going to have to confront Rei-kun about his meeting with Rio-san..' Sana thought to herself, massaging coconut scented shampoo into her long brown-red hair. 'I have to at least get something off of my mind.'  
  
After she finished her shower and pulled on a long blue skirt with a frilly blue-fronted tank top, and a blue head band with a bow on the top in her hair.  
  
She then ran downstairs to the dining room where she found Misako sitting at the table with Onda hovering over her shoulder.  
  
"Morning, Mama! Morning, Onda-san!" She cried out with her usual hyper energy.  
  
"Good morning, Sana." Her mother greeted her, looking up from a newspaper, Maro-chan sitting on a couch on her head reading a miniature newspaper, as well.  
  
"Good morning, Sana-chan.." Onda sniffed, looking nervous and depressed like usual.  
  
Sana sat down at the table across from her mom and stretched her arms. "What do we have for breakfast?"  
  
"Shimura-san has toast and eggs waiting for you, they are being heated in the oven." Misako said simply, turning the page in her newspaper.  
  
"Thanks, Mama!" Sana cried cheerfully, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Sana-chan!" Shimura-san said sweetly, pouring some coffee into two cups. "Would you like your breakfast?"  
  
Sana smiled widely, patting her stomach thoughtfully, "Think I could use a refill."   
  
Shimura-san walked over to the oven, pulling on some gloves and taking out a plate of food and setting it on the counter. "Here you go. Have Sagami-kun and Kurumi-san got up, yet?"  
  
"EH?! Asako-san is here?" Sana asked, eyes wide in surprise. She didn't remember Asako ever spending the night with them. That meant Rei was defenatly not cheating on her, however, right..?  
  
"Ya, Sagami-kun insisted that she stay last night." Shimura said thoughtfully. She shrugged to herself and sighed, "I guess I will just have to give them the coffee in Sagami-kun's room.." She turned off the oven and removed the gloves, picking up the plate and handing it to Sana. "It's cooled off now. Here you are."  
  
"Thanks, Shimura-san!" Sana said, her eyes sparkling contentedly, food being her main thought as she walked back into the dining room and sat back down beside her mom. "So, what are we doing today, Mama?"  
  
"Sensei..?" Onda whimpered, sending puppy dog eyes at the back of her head.  
  
"Well.. Kurumi-san, Natsumi-chan and I are going to look at traditional wedding clothing." Misako said, looking up from her newspaper, her face serious for once, causing Sana to feel uncomfortable with the idea.  
  
"But-But! The manuscript, sensei!" Onda whimpered, tears falling from his eyes in waterfalls.  
  
"W-Wedding clothes..?" Sana asked, her eyes wide and fearful. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! This had to be a mistake.  
  
"All ready to go, Misako-san?" Asako asked, walking into the room in a pale green skirt with a dark green sweater and a tan coloured hat with an emerald coloured ribbon around it.  
  
"Just about. We're waiting on Natsumi-chan." Misako said, standing up and folding her paper, much to Onda's displeasure.  
  
"M-Mama..?" Sana said, her eyes wide as she tried to keep from trembling with emotion.  
  
"Yes, Sana?"  
  
"Can't I come?"  
  
Asako frowned and looked over at Misako who shook her head. "Not yet, Sana. You will in do time. Don't worry."  
  
'Don't worry?' Sana's head cried out in disbelief. 'How can I not? Mama, Asako-san and Natsumi-chan are picking out a tradition wedding dress for me! I'm not even done highschool!'  
  
When the doorbell rang, Misako and Asako bowed to Sana, saying a quick, "Have a good day, Sana-chan." before taking off.  
  
Sana trembled, her whole body shaking with emotion. She wanted to cry, in a way, but she didn't in another.. Shouldn't she be happy? She nodded to herself, of course she should. Her and Akito had already decided that they loved each other and wanted to be together after all. But still.. It was a bit too soon for them to think about marriage, wasn't it?  
  
"Morning Sana-chan!" Rei said, a bright smile lighting up his face as he sat down next to her, a coffee mug in hand.  
  
"Morning Rei-kun..." she said, a confused look plastered to her face as she tried to decide what to make of all the plans going on around her.  
  
"Are you okay, Sana-chan?"  
  
Sana blinked her eyes and looked at Rei from behind her long eye-lashes. "I don't know.." she said, she honestly had no idea what to think of this! "Hey, Rei-kun..?"  
  
Rei looked up from his coffee, sliding the newspaper her mom had been reading towards him. "Yah?" he took a sip of coffee and looked down at the paper, flipping it open.  
  
"What were you doing going to see Rio the other night?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously, making him spit out his mouth full of coffee.  
  
"W-What?!" he spluttered, mopping up the spilt coffee with the handkerchief he had in his suit jacket pocket.  
  
"Mama said you met Rio-san.. What did you guys do?" She demanded, feeling a bit better at finally blurting out what had been bothering her so much recently.  
  
"We... We were discussing Naozumi-kun's date life." Rei admitted, shrugging his broad shoulders, removing his sunglasses to look at Sana in the eye.  
  
She stood abruptly, her eyes wide at his revelation. "No matter what you and Rio-san scheme, Naozumi-kun is the one who broke up with me! And now I am with Akito.."  
  
"S-Sana-chan!" Rei tried to break in.  
  
"I won't let you two bring us together, even if it will help the movie!" she said, tears stinging her eyes that were lined with the betrayal she was feeling inside. She spun on her heel and stomped from the room.  
  
"Sana-chan!" Rei called after her, groaning softly. "We didn't mean his date life with you.."   
  
Sana didn't hear him, however. She stormed out of the house, her eyes blurred with tears as she headed out onto the street and power walked until she found herself at the usual park where she plopped down on a bench, tears falling from her eyes as she tried to figure everything out. She was right! Why would Rei sell her out like that? She didn't understand it! Could it be, simply, because he detested Akito so much..? She didn't think Rei would act quite so childish, though.. He was a grown man after all. She raked her hand through her still damp hair and sighed. This was a disaster.. She always thought that once Akito and her were together things would get better and better, not worse and worse, as they seemed to be.  
  
It was then that a voice caught her attention.  
  
"Kurata? Hey! Are you... Okay..?"  
  
She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, tears still trickling down her cheeks. The person was defenatly not the person she wanted to see... Walking over to her was the bishounen, Soyama Tori-kun!  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: Sorry! I know it isn't too long, but again, I am trying to get as much done as I can before I leave, so don't worry too much! I am working as hard as I can for your enjoyment! Anyways, What will Tori do to Sana? What will happen during Monday's shooting? Will Misako REALLY get a wedding dress for Sana? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out!  
  
*~Ally 


	8. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 8 last unless I...

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 8  
  
She raked her hand through her still damp hair and sighed. This was a disaster.. She always thought that once Akito and her were together things would get better and better, not worse and worse, as they seemed to be.  
  
It was then that a voice caught her attention.  
  
"Kurata? Hey! Are you... Okay..?"  
  
She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, tears still trickling down her cheeks. The person was defenatly not the person she wanted to see... Walking over to her was the bishounen, Soyama Tori-kun!  
  
"T-Tori-kun?" she choked out, batting at her eyes in a quick movement, she didn't want to look weak in front of a guy like him, that was for sure. "I'm fine.."  
  
As he reached the bench she was sitting on, Tori sat down beside her with a frown of pure concern. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" she stated with a laugh she had hoped would sound cheerful, but instead was dripping with her depression. "I'm f..fine.."   
  
Tori tilted his head to the side, a smile returning to his face. "There's no need for you to pretend, I can tell you're upset. You've been crying. Any moron could tell you that."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she whimpered, a short laugh echoing out of her.   
  
He nodded, his red spiked hair barely moving at all. She noticed then that he was wearing normal clothing, baggy jeans and a purple Tommy sweater. "So, what's the problem?"  
  
Was it really okay to tell Tori her problems? She didn't see how that would be against the dating law. After a sigh she told him, "My manager met Naozumi-kun's manager earlier in the week.."  
  
"And?" Tori asked, not quite understanding what she was trying to say, despite his listening.  
  
"When I asked Rei-kun what they had talked about he said Naozumi-kun's love life.. And I think that they may be trying to get us back together.."  
  
Tori eyed her for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not she was serious. He stifled a laugh and shook his head. "I'm sorry.."  
  
"What's so funny?!" Sana demanded, looking indignant and angry all at the same time.  
  
"Sana-chan.. Can I call you that? Uhm, don't you read magazines?"  
  
"Sana-chan is fine.." she quirked a brow at him, not understanding in the least bit where he was going with this. "No, I don't really read magazines anymore. not after what happened with Mizu No Yukata.."   
  
Tori chuckled good naturedly and shook his head in disbelief, "Sana-chan, it's been all over the papers, Kamura-kun already has a girlfriend."  
  
"EH?!" Sana exclaimed, her head spinning as she tried to take in this bit of information. "Naozumi-kun...? Who is she?"  
  
Tori shrugged, flashing his perfect teeth over at her in a smile. "Nobody knows for sure."  
  
"You mean..? Naozumi-kun isn't saying?" Sana asked in confusion, it was begginning to make sense. If it was a big deal thing, that could be why Rei-kun and Rio-san were discussing it.  
  
"That's right. Kamura is being extremely secretive about her." Tori said with a mysterious smile, adding, "Or him!"  
  
Sana eyed him wearily, he had helped her forget about Rei-kun and Rio-san putting her and Naozumi-kun together, but she didn't think it was nice of him to joke about Naozumi-kun being into yaoi. If he was, he wouldn't have dated her.  
  
"Well, I doubt he's dating a boy.. But I am glad I talked to you, Tori-kun. Thanks." She stood up with a sigh, deciding that she might just head over to talk to Akito.  
  
He winked over at her yet again, a grin on his face. "Anytime. That's why I gave you my number."   
  
She smiled despite herself and left with a quick, "See ya." and headed right over to Akito's place.  
  
When she got there Akito's dad answered the door and his face immediatly illuminated. "Oh, Sana-chan! What a nice surprise." he stepped backwards, allowing her access to the house. "Come in."  
  
Sana smiled sweetly and walked in, noticing the worried way his eyes travelled across her still red face.  
  
"Is everything all right?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
Sana nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah. Is Akito around?"  
  
Like clockwork, Akito wandered towards the door to see who had come by. His eyes widdened as he saw Sana. "Sana?"   
  
"Right there." Akito's dad said with a nod at his son. "I'll leave you two to talk."   
  
Akito waited for his father to leave before he walked over to Sana, shutting the front door and then looking at her as if trying to guage her mood. "What happened?"  
  
Sana walked into his house silently, Akito trailing behind her as she walked into his living room and sat down on the couch.   
  
Akito took a seat beside her and waited for her to explain.  
  
"Well.. I talked to Rei-kun this morning.." she said, going on to explain about what had been said, adding of course that she thought wrong. And then proceeded to tell him what Tori had told her.  
  
"You talked to Soyama..?" Akito looked hurt and jealous at the thought that she had went to the bishounen before coming to talk to him.  
  
Sana sensed his uneasiness and quickly explained how he had ran into her at the park.  
  
"And he says Kamura has a girlfriend?" Akito said, thinking that now that Naozumi was finally out of the picture, this other bishounen had shown up and was attempting to steal Sana for himself.   
  
'Kami must be mocking me..' he thought to himself.  
  
"Apparently." Sana said with a sigh, she really wished Akito was a bit more open with her. He was a lot better now than he had been when he was younger, but he still bottled everything up. "But it could just be propraganda..."  
  
"You mean propaganda?" he corrected her, inwardly smiling at the annoyed look on her face.   
  
"Akito.." she muttered in irritation, her eyes narrowing at him. "Stop changing the subject.."  
  
He stared at her blankly for a moment before she burst out laughing.  
  
It wasn't overly clear to Akito why she was laughing, but it brought the smallest of smiles to his face seeing her looking happy again. Maybe his teasing actually was good for her.  
  
"Sana-chan." Akito's dad interrupted, stepping into the room, holding a corless phone in his hand. "Sagami-kun is on the phone for you.."  
  
Akito's eyes scanned over Sana, watching her reaction. She stood up, the smile not leaving her face. "Thank you." she said, accepting the phone and putting it against her ear. "Hey, Rei-kun.."  
  
"Sana-chan! Are you all right?"   
  
Sana found herself frowning. "Yah.."  
  
"Listen, Sana-chan.. Naozumi--"  
  
"I know, he has a girlfriend that he is keeping a secret."  
  
"Err.. You saw the tabloids?"  
  
Sana sat back down beside Akito and shared the phone with him, allowing him to hear as well.   
  
"Not exactally, Rei-kun.. Tori-kun told me." she replied.  
  
"Soyama Tori-kun?" Rei asked in surprise as he took in the information.  
  
"Yeah. I saw him today and he told me."  
  
"I see.. Well, don't worry about Naozumi-kun, okay?"  
  
"I won't.. I'll be home in a while Rei-kun. Sorry for running out on you."  
  
Rei paused for a moment, she guessed he was smiling with relief right about now. "All right. Bye Sana-chan."  
  
She hung up and sighed, her smile re-appearing, like the sun re-appearing after a rainstorm had ended.   
  
"Ya, don't worry about Naozumi-kun." she said, looking over at Akito who blushed lightly, looking appalled by her statement.  
  
"Why would I worry about Kamura?" Akito asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.  
  
Sana blinked at his reaction and then pouted her lips with a sniff. "I don't know. Maybe because he dated me before you did and I am probably doing a kiss scene with him."  
  
Akito glared at her, although she could tell it was meant to be more playful than menacing. "Well, maybe I do worry about him being with you."  
  
"Is that so?" Sana replied, looking away, trying to act like she didn't care.  
  
Akito narrowed his eyes. "Of course!" he said, immediatly shutting his mouth as he realised he had given in to her little game.  
  
She grinned and snaked her arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips playfully. "Good. Just making sure we're on the same page, here."  
  
Akito said nothing, he just stared into her eyes. He didn't know how he let her get to him all the time, but he guessed it wasn't such a bad thing since she was practically sitting on him right now.  
  
"Well, I better get going." she said, letting him go and standing up, bringing an end to his pleasure for the moment.  
  
"Ya.." he replied, trying not to sound disappointed.   
  
"Thanks for listening." she said with a smile, leaning over and kissing him hard on the lips before pulling back and walking towards the door. "Bye!" she called, exiting through the front door.   
  
Akito breathed a sigh, the colour in his face fading. He shook his head in disbelief, wondering if she knew how much she was driving him crazy with her little taunts.  
  
~*~*  
  
"I'm home!" Sana called, slipping on her slippers as she walked back into her house, wondering if her mom had returned yet.  
  
"In here!" Rei called to her from the living room.  
  
She quickly escaped into her room to retrieve her homework before she made her way into the living room.  
  
Rei was sitting on the couch, reading through the movie script and drinking coffee, his sunglasses resting on the table in front of him.  
  
Sana sat down on the floor in front of the table, pulling out her homework and starting to scribble it down on paper.  
  
"This movie is a total roller coaster.." Rei said absent mindedly as he flipped through the pages. Sana wasn't even sure if he realised he had said anything.  
  
"I know. I don't like the amount of kissing in it." Sana said, eyeing her math textbook as if it were written in an unknown language. "This stuff is impossible.."  
  
"Did I say something?" he blinked in confusion, looking down at Sana and sighing, "Don't worry about the kissing stuff. It'll get easier."  
  
Sana nodded, although she really didn't think he was right.   
  
Misako returned around dinner time, saying nothing to anybody about what had gone on while they were out, to Sana's disappointment. She really wanted to know what was happening. But the night gave her no answers, her mom went to work on her book soon after dinner and Sana headed to bed soon after that.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Your parents aren't seriously going to make you get married, are they?" Aya asked, her face contorted into a disapproving frown.  
  
Sana sighed, lowering her eyes. "They seem pretty sincere about it.."  
  
"But, Aya-chan and I have been together a lot longer! Why should you two get married so quickly?" Tsuyoshi asked, looking more jealous than sympathetic to Sana and Akito's annoyance.  
  
"You think we want to get married, stupid?" Akito snapped, looking more than a little irritated at Tsuyoshi's jealousy. "We're way to young to get married and so are you two."  
  
Aya and Tsuyoshi frowned at this as they inwardly realised he was right. Their friends weren't even out of highschool, yet. Being married in highschool would be extremely odd, indeed.  
  
"I wish Takaishi's parents and my parents would arrange for us to be married.." Fuuka said in her usual Osaka accent, listening to the others but really saying nothing of great impact to them.  
  
"Oh well, at least we know that Naozumi is in a relationship, which means the kiss scenes will mean nothing between him and I." Sana stated with a shrug, while Aya's eyes widdened as she leapt forward, grabbing onto Sana's hands from across the cafeteria table.   
  
"Sana-chan, the rumors are true?" Aya asked with an excited look on her face that made Sana inwardly kick herself.  
  
"Shh.. Yeah. But it's a secret."   
  
"Hey guys!" Hisae said as she walked over to them, Gomi at her side as they both sat down. Hisae beside Aya and Gomi beside Sana.  
  
"Yo! Hayama-san!" Gomi said with a chesire cat type of grin. "Heard you have a girlfriend."  
  
Akito, who was sitting beside Sana, gave him a look that sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Ah! Sorry for asking!" he bowed his head while Hisae snapped at Akito, her temper flaring.  
  
"Akito! Be nice for once, will you?!"  
  
Sana's eyes widdened as she thought: 'Ohh! So they DO like each other! I see it now..'  
  
"Akito.." Sana said, giving him a look of annoyance. She didn't know if he was too embarrassed to tell his friends he was dating her, or what, but she took it as an insult. "Akito is dating me, Gomi-kun."  
  
Gomi's eyes widdened, he looked like he was ready to faint. "Hayama-san and Kurata?!"  
  
Akito sent a glare in Sana's direction for a quick moment until she looked up at him with a loving smile. "That's right, eh Akki-kun?"  
  
Akito blushed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest with a, "Hmph.."  
  
"Wow..." Gomi said, looking dumbfounded for a moment.  
  
"So, how about you and Hisae-chan?" Sana asked, winking over in Hisae's direction and elbowing Gomi in the ribs.  
  
Aya and Tsuyoshi sweatdropped, hoping that a fight wouldn't break out between Hisae and Gomi over this, but they had a feeling that a fight was inevitable in this situation.  
  
Gomi and Hisae both went red in the face, looking un-nerved by Sana's suggestion.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hisae looked more embarrassed than mad, but she still didn't look very happy.  
  
"Well.. You guys are together so much now.." Sana looked over at Gomi who who looked at a loss of words as he opened and closed his mouth over and over as if trying to talk but not being able to.  
  
"Err.. That's.. There's nothing between us!" Gomi finally choked out, looking away nervously as he faked a look of mock disgust.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hisae asked, she frowned deeply, looking almost hurt by his remark.  
  
"Uhhh..." Gomi looked back at Hisae who's eyes appeared to be filling with tears.  
  
'Uh oh.. What'd I do now?' Sana thought to herself, inwardly smacking herself. Well... She actually did smack herself, so inwardly and outwardly, until Akito grabbed her hands, looking at her with a neutral expression, staying silent as his eyes travelled back to Hisae and Gomi.  
  
"So, you don't care...?" Hisae started, her voice trailing off as she began to cry silently, tears slipping down her cheeks as she looked down at the table.  
  
"Ah! I never said that, Hisae-chan.." Gomi looked taken off guard and looked desperatly over at Sana and Akito for help.  
  
"Hisae-chan.." Aya whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder, she glared over at Gomi who bit his lower lip.  
  
Hisae stayed silent, as if waiting for something that she knew would come.  
  
Gomi sighed as he walked over to Hisae, a look of concern on his face as he sat down beside her.  
  
"You don't want me, Hisae-chan." he stated plainly, looking around the room nervously, apparently struggling with words.  
  
"Don't tell me what I want and don't want!" Hisae yelled, her eyes narrowed angrily, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. Most of the eyes in the cafeteria were on her as she said, "Stupid!"  
  
"W-What..?" Gomi fell off the bench, blinking up at Hisae with fear-filled eyes.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" She growled, her words coming out funny because of the sobs that were shaking her body. "I like you! I don't care if you're different than me!"  
  
Gomi's eyes lit up as he pulled himself to his feet. "R...Real-"  
  
Hisae cut him off, her anger turning back into depression. "I want you.. Even if you don't want me, Gomi-kun.." Her eyes were sincere and honest as she watched him, a sad smile on her face as she watched him. When Gomi didn't respond, she got up and started to leave when he spun around and caught her with a hug from behind.  
  
Sana smiled as two of her friends finally got together and what made it better was that, in a strange way, she helped it happen!  
  
~*~*  
  
"You're getting picked up after school, right?" Akito asked, standing in front of Sana's next class with her. He eyed her with something that seemed to Sana, almost like adoration.  
  
"Yah, we start filming today, already."  
  
"Okay. Meet you at your locker, still?"  
  
She nodded, her spirits lifted a lot now, she was glad that she had helped out Hisae-chan and Gomi-kun.  
  
"All right." Akito said, kissing her on the mouth for what seemed like a mere second, although Sana knew it was longer than that. When he broke the kiss off, he waved quickly as he jogged off towards his class.  
  
Sana walked into math, dizzy with love as she sat down next to Fuuka, simply radiating happiness, while Fuuka cast her an un-happy glance.  
  
"Today has been great so far!" Sana said out loud to Fuuka who pursed her lips and grumbled:  
  
"Ya, well, just pay attention today, will you?"  
  
Sana shrugged off her friends bad mood, continuing to beam. If things kept going this well at her first film session, she bet this would be one of her best days ever.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: There we go! Finally getting to the filming.. Anyways, I am going to try to get as much posted as I can before Friday, since that's when I'm moving I think. Hope you are enjoying the story, please review, I really appreciate it. Hope you don't mind my ordinary couples, I may do another story later with different couples, if everyone is interested. Also thinking of doing a story showing how Naozumi met the "person" he is going out with. Moving on, Will Sana survive her first day of filming? Are Sana and Akito REALLY getting forced into marriage? Will Gomi and Hisae actually last as a couple? What about Rei and Asako? And exactally, who IS Naozumi dating anyways? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out!  
  
~*Ally*~ 


	9. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 9 I'm at the li...

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Today has been great so far!" Sana said out loud to Fuuka who pursed her lips and grumbled:  
  
"Ya, well, just pay attention today, will you?"  
  
Sana shrugged off her friends bad mood, continuing to beam. If things kept going this well at her first film session, she bet this would be one of her best days ever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Ashitaka-san, you are going to be walking a few steps with Sana-chan. As you are doing so, you will be telling her about your date with Soyama-kun's character the night before. This is when Soyama-kun and Kurumi -san walk by, talking heatedly. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sachiko said brightly, grinning over at Sana who returned the grin whole heartedly. Acting with a girl like Sachiko made acting a lot more fun because of her enthusiasm in acting.  
  
So far, the film shoot had gone very well. They were already rehearsing certain scenes that they were going to be filming on Thursday evening. Through-out the run throughs, however, Sana found herself glancing over at Naozumi frequently, trying to find some clue as to who his mystery girlfriend was.   
  
'It can't be Rio-san..' she kept telling herself. 'There's just no way, right?'  
  
When the run-through was done, Sana collapsed into a chair letting out a breath of air she had been holding in. This was certainly going to be harder to find out than she had hoped. She wondered if Naozumi would tell her if she asked... They were really close for a while, after all.  
  
"Sana-chan?"   
  
Sachiko smiled over at her as she sat down next to her, holding out a bottle of water as an offering.  
  
"Ah, thanks." Sana said, not able to hide how distant she was behind her smile. Her voice gave her away easily.  
  
"You seemed pretty thought filled out there.." Sachiko said, a genuine smile plastered to her face like usual.   
  
Sana shook her head with a nervous laugh. "I'm fine, really!"  
  
"Something to do with your boyfriend?"  
  
Sana froze, her brain panicing as she tried to determine how Sachiko knew about Akito. "How did you know I have a boyfriend?"  
  
Sachiko blinked at her in confusion. "Well, those few years ago everyone was saying that you and Kamura-kun were dating.. And--"  
  
'Oh great...' Sana thought to herself, wondering if everyone thought her and Naozumi were dating still, despite the secret girlfriend rumors.  
  
"Well, now there is talk of him with a new girl.. And you kept staring at him during filiming.."  
  
Sana blushed furiously as she realised she had been caught. "You have it all wrong, Sachiko-chan!"  
  
Sachiko blinked her vibrant coloured eyes and waited for Sana to explain.  
  
"Err.. I was dating Naozumi-kun.." she glanced over at Naozumi and saw him and Rio talking to Mitsuko again, she had on a navy blue school blazer with a short blue and purple plaid skirt along with a white blouse and purple tie, her hair was down, falling almost to her waist. "But now I am dating a different boy.."  
  
"So what were you thinking about? You miss Kamura-kun?"  
  
Sana looked at her in disbelief and told her firmly, "Of course not! I am just curious about who his new girlfriend is.."  
  
Sachiko didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anything to prove that fact. She sighed thoughtfully, also glancing over at Naozumi. "I'm quite interested in that, too. I don't understand why he's keeping it such a big secret.."  
  
"Hey! I have an idea---!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sana and Sachiko stood side by side outside the buildings in matching Sherlock Holmes uniforms, bubble pipes in their mouths as the waited for Naozumi to leave the building.  
  
"Sana-chan--?"  
  
Sana and Sachiko turned around to find Rei standing behind them. They both shushed him, their eyes narrowed angrily at his lack of silence.  
  
Rei kneeled down beside them and whispered, "What are we doing here? Sana-chan, you have homework to do..."  
  
Sana and Sachiko looked at each other for a moment before turning to Rei.  
  
"This is much more important, Sagami-kun!" Sachiko said, a bright award winning smile etching it's way across her face.   
  
"Yeah! We're curious! Homework isn't THAT important anyways.."  
  
"Besides, my mom hasn't arrived yet!" Sachiko giggled, sticking out her tongue with a sheepish blush.  
  
"Curious about what?"  
  
"Naozumi-kun, do you have any homework to get done for tomorrow?" Rio said in her squeaky voice as her, Naozumi and Mitsuko walked outside, towards Naozimi's usual limo that was parked near by.  
  
"There they are!" Sachiko squealed in excitement, although contained enough that nobody that wasn't in the bushes could hear her.  
  
"You're spying on Naozumi-kun..?" Rei asked, a frown on his face as he looked down at the two girls who were beaming with excitement.  
  
"I got it all done, it's okay." Naozumi said with a wink and a thumbs up.  
  
"Ohh! He winked at her!" Sana said obviously, her and Sachiko exchanged glances, ignoring Rei as they turned back to watch the scene before them.  
  
"You did well today, Naozumi-kun." Mitsuko said, pleasure apparent in her tone as she beamed down at Naozumi who blushed lightly.  
  
"Ah, I tried my best."  
  
"Naozumi-kun, you are going to be so famous one day!" Rio cooed with a clap of her hands in excitement. "Anyhow, I will call you in the morning, bye!" Rio leaned over and captured Naozumi in a bear hug that made him blush even darker.  
  
"R-Rio-san... Not here.." he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Rio released him and smiled. "Take care of him, Mitsuko-chan, See you!" she called, waving as she walked over towards her own car.  
  
"We better get going." Naozumi said, looking relatively nervous as he opened up the car door.  
  
"Right." Mitsuko lowered her eyes shyly as she slid into the car behind the driver, Naozumi crawling in after her.  
  
"Are he and Mitsuko related, you think?" Sachiko whispered to Sana who stared with wide eyes.   
  
"I.. Don't know.." She admitted, not entierly sure what they had just witnessed. She watched as Rio and Naozumi's vehicles drove out of the parking lot. "She does have blue eyes like he does, though.."  
  
"You're right, Sana-chan!"  
  
Rei shook his head and got up, brushing off his pants, not adding anything to the girls' conversation.  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder what happened to my mom.." Sachiko frowned as her and Sana both stood up and walked back into the parking lot, looking around for any sign of Sachiko's mom.  
  
"Do you want to try to call your house, Ashitaka-san?" Rei offered, rummaging through his suit jacket and retrieving a cell phone.  
  
Sachiko nodded with a thankful smile. "Thanks, Sagami-kun. I'll try my mom's cell." she unfolded the cell phone and punched in a few numbers, holding the speaker part to her ear as she listened.  
  
"Ah, Mom! Where are you?" she nodded with a quick, "Okay..." and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Bye mom, love you." She closed the phone and handed it to Rei who tucked it into his pocket.  
  
"Everything okay?" Sana asked, tipping her head to the side curiously as she looked over at her new friend.  
  
"Yep! She's just running a little late."  
  
"Thank god.."  
  
"Would you mind waiting with me a little longer? I'd prefer not to wait by myself.."  
  
Rei nodded to her knowingly. "No problem."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You really think Kamura-kun is dating his manager? Isn't she a little old...?"Aya asked Sana at lunch the next day, blinking uncertainly at this idea.   
  
Sana blinked a few times, "I know it's a bit of a weird idea, but she did hug him."  
  
"Hmm.." Tsuyoshi and Aya both said while they thought this over.  
  
"Why does it matter, anyways?" Fuuka said gloomily, letting out a dramatic sigh as she took a drink of her juice box, eyeing Sana inquisitively.  
  
"Errr..." Sana didn't really have a reason. She was simply curious, but she didn't know if she should bother saying anything. She looked at Akito and found he was looking at her as well. She blushed and shrugged. "You should know how my curiosity is.."  
  
Akito nodded, going back to his food; Apparently satisfied with her answer. He knew how she was, after all, she DID follow him home a couple times when they first met.  
  
"Righhttt.." Fuuka muttered, looking away, apparently she wasn't convinced, but Sana reminded herself not to worry about Fuuka.  
  
"So what about Soyama-kun?" Aya poked Sana in the shoulder, looking at her as if waiting for something.  
  
"What about him?"   
  
Aya shrugged, "Well it just seems like he is trying to impress you. Did he talk to you at all during filming?"  
  
All eyes turned to Sana who laughed nervously, waving a dismissive hand at them.   
  
"Of course not! Well..."  
  
"Well what?" Akito's eyes turned to her, narrowed in an almost threatening way that made Sana cringe.  
  
"He asked if I was okay..." she tilted a brow in Akito's direction. She didn't see why he was being so cold about Tori. Even more so than he had been about Naozumi, even though her and Naozumi had a history together. She didn't really understand what the big deal was with Tori.   
  
"He's concerned about you?" Tsuyoshi asked, eyes wide behind his glasses.  
  
Sana sweatdropped, feeling like Tsuyoshi was encouraging Akito to be jealous and protective.  
  
"You're being ridiculous! He's only being nice..." Sana assured them, feeling Akito's grip on her waist tighten. She frowned. As much as she liked it that Akito cared so much about her, she thought he was being ridiculous. Tori was a flirt, but he wasn't going to steal her away or anything.  
  
Aya frowned in Sana's direction and Sana realised that she had a strange feeling growing in the pit of her stomach that she was having trouble identifying.  
  
~*~*   
  
"I'm home! And Akito is with me!" Sana announced, feeling a bit better now that school was finally over. She and Akito removed their shoes and put on their slippers as Sana's mom walked over to them and looked behind them expectantly.  
  
"Where's Natsumi-chan?" Misako asked curiously, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Natsumi-chan?" Sana and Akito both asked in unision.  
  
"She was supposed to meet you after school.. I suppose she's running late.."  
  
Sana and Akito exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Why is my sister coming over?" Akito asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed in worry.  
  
Misako smiled mysteriously."You'll find out eventuually."  
  
Sana got a sinking feeling when she heard this. "Maaammmaaa..." She whined, eyes desperate with uncertainty. "What's going on?"  
  
Misako patted her on the head. "I think white suits you nicely Sana. And you Hayama-kun."  
  
The young couple's eyes widdened as if they would pop out of their head at any moment.  
  
'White? As in wedding dress?!'  
  
Sana grabbed onto Akito's hand, "We need to do homework!" she said a little too loudly as she raced up the stairs, pulling her boyfriend with her. Not that he protested.   
  
When they reached Sana's room she shut the door behind her, breathing heavily as she tried to figure this out.  
  
"Did you hear that?!"  
  
Akito nodded slowly, a distant look in his eyes as he watched the nervous look on her face as she began to pace the room back and forth. Frowning, he reached for her wrist as she walked past him. He looked at her seriously and whispered.  
  
"Sana... Maybe we should... Break up..."  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: HAHA! I'm so mean =P nyaahh! Well, this chapter took me so long to write! Phew... I got sidetracked while in the new house. I am gunna try and post this when I am at the library, though. hehe, hope you like! Anyhoo... Is Naozumi really dating his manager? Will Akito and Sana really break up? Will Misako and Akito's father REALLY make them get married?! What if they are broken up, will they still have to get married? Will Fuuka ever lighten up? Does Tori-kun really like Sana as more than a friend? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out!  
  
3 Ally 


	10. Soap Opera Clues Chapter 10I'm back onli...

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Akito nodded slowly, a distant look in his eyes as he watched the nervous look on her face as she began to pace the room back and forth. Frowning, he reached for her wrist as she walked past him. He looked at her seriously and whispered.  
  
"Sana... Maybe we should... Break up..."  
  
Sana felt her heart fall into her stomach. She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. "You..." she paused to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "You're joking, right?"  
  
Akito lowered his eyes with a frown, trying to put his thoughts into words as he watched Sana's eyes widden with a sheen of tears forming in them.  
  
"What I mean is..."  
  
Sana sniffed, holding back the army of tears poking at her eyes.  
  
Akito felt his heart beat quicken as he saw the sad look on her face. His insides twisted into knots as he managed to say. "When I say break up, I mean.... Pretend to."  
  
Sana eyed him uncertainly, tears falling carelessly down her reddening cheeks.  
  
He sighed and put his hand on her cheek, stroaking her soft skin with his thumb. "Sana... If we pretend to break up and make our parents believe we have broken up, they might stop with the whole marriage thing.."  
  
Sana lowered her eyes in thought, feeling the rough texture of his skin on her face. She nodded slowly. "Okay." she agreed, her eyes slowly meeting his.  
  
"You're an actress... You can pull this off, right?"   
  
She smiled softly, although her cheeks were red from the crying she had done. "Yeah."   
  
"Okay. Let's do it." He said, standing and offering her a hand.  
  
She let him pull her to her feet and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her lips against his, as if her life depended on it. She didn't want to let him go and have to hide their relationship in the least bit, but she knew he was right. It was the only way to get their parent's to back off.  
  
His arms went around her waist and he startled her as he parted her lips with his tongue and inserted it into her mouth. This being her first time with someone's tongue in her mouth. Sana was momentarily frozen, unaware of what to do, but as his tongue did the work for her, she relaxed for what seemed was an eternity, until he broke it off.   
  
"Come on." he said, breathing a bit heavier than before.  
  
She nodded, her face a flame as she turned towards the door. "Operation break-up starts now."  
  
"Operation..?" he quirked a brow at her saying and shook his head.  
  
"Oh shut-up.." she said teasingly as she opened the door. Their show was about to start.  
  
He followed her out just as she started her acting. He could already see the tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"How could you do something so stupid?!" she shouted as she stormed down the stairs. She was being so loud that it actually startled him at first... He quickly jogged down the stairs after her.  
  
"Sana..!"  
  
"Don't talk to me!" her eyes were blazing with an anger that seemed so real that he didn't wonder at all why she was such a successful actress. "You think you can date Fuuka and I at the same time?! No way! What do you take me for?!"  
  
'Nice touch..' he thought to himself as he forced himself to look as upset as he could manage.  
  
"But--!" he started, glancing behind him as he saw Misako poking her head into the room with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"No 'buts'! Get out of my house! You...You.. Two timer!" She picked up his shoes and thrusted them towards him.   
  
"Sana I--"  
  
"Don't call me by my first name!"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
Sana opened the door and shooed him out. "I don't want to see you ever again!"   
  
Misako watched as her daughter slammed the front door, her eyes welled up with tears as she turned around slowly.  
  
"Sana...?"  
  
Sana looked over at her mom and burst into a fresh batch of tears and flung herself up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Misako in a state of shock.  
  
~*~*  
  
Wednesday morning Sana got up earlier than ever, around 6:30 in the morning and found herself some instant ramen noodles, which she made as quietly as she could manage and then tip-toed back into her room. Once back in her own room, she sat down tiredly on her bed and began to munch on the noodles with wooden chopsticks. She knew that she had to sneak out early so that her family didn't ask questions. Pulling on her school uniform afterwards, she let out a sigh. It was horrible to have to go to so much trouble just to keep her mother from meddling in her love life, but she would do whatever it took to keep herself and Akito together.  
  
She shut her door gently, the only noise being a click as it moved into place. She spun around and edged her way into the bathroom, getting herself ready for school.   
  
When she left, her hair was in it's usual pigtails and her expression was neutral in case anyone caught her on her way out.  
  
"Morning, Sana!"  
  
She leapt into the air, startled, as she flung herself around to face her mother.  
  
"M..Mama.." she forced herself to frown and look at her feet. She had to stay in character around her mother.  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
Sana shrugged her reply as her mom drove over to her.  
  
"Sana.."  
  
She looked up at her mom, keeping a hurt look on her face as her eyes traced over Maro-chan who was wearing a bathing suit and lying on a beach on her mother's head.   
  
"What do you think would be better for the veil? Lilacs or baby's breath?"  
  
Sana nearly fell over. What was her mom thinking?! They had fake broken up and she still wanted to make them get married?!  
  
"I.. I've got to go.." Sana grabbed onto the railing to keep her knees from giving out from under her. She then raced down the stairs, her legs wobbling beneath her.  
  
"Oh dear..." Misako said with a frown. "Oh well.. Guess I will have to ask Kurumi-san's opinion instead.." and with that being said, she stared down at her daughter as she left and sighed, turning her car around and driving towards Rei's room.  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana started walking towards Akito's house but then paused, thinking maybe it would be better not to go to Akito's house. She frowned, feeling real tears pinching her eyes as she thought desperately about what she should do. The last week played back in her head as she tried to figure out what was going on. She didn't know why her life was so messed up right now, but she had to do something about it.... She wanted to go see Akito horribly, but not only was it early, she knew he would be mad if she blew their cover. After a moment of thinking, Sana decided that she would head to a phone booth and call Tsuyoshi to see if he was available to talk to. Walking through the streets, Sana found she couldn't get her thoughts together properly. Too much was happening to her and it was so hard for her to take. If only her mother hadn't brought up marriage! She loved her mother to death, but the last thing she wanted was for her relationship with Akito to come to an end.  
  
She reached the phone booth and rummaged through her jacket pocket until she retrieved a phone card which she used to dial Tsuyoshi's number.  
  
"Hello?" came the soft reply from a little girl Sana knew very well.  
  
"Ah! Good morning, Aono-chan!" Sana greeted, her fake enthusiasm showing through her desperation and confusion.  
  
"Sana-chan!"  
  
Sana smiled sadly, she always did like Tsuyoshi's little sister. She reminded her a lot of her own little sister, Mariko-chan. "Aono-chan, is Tsuyoshi-kun around?"  
  
There was a pause as if the little girl was thinking this over. "No. He left really early with Aya-chan."   
  
'Trust the two of them not to be there when I really need them...' Sana thought glumly, inwardly sighing.   
  
"Okay. Thanks, Aono-chan."  
  
"Bye bye Sana-chan!"  
  
Sana hung up the phone, putting a hand to her face as a few tears leaked through her eyes and down her cheeks. This was exactally not what she needed right now. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her crying. She jogged down the street towards the park where she always seemed to go to when there was a problem. Hell, Akito tended to find her when she was there, he might find her again if she was over there. As she entered the park she found a hand come down onto her shoulder causing her heart to flutter hopefully in her chest.  
  
"A-" she started as she turned around. Stopping quickly as she saw that the face didn't belong to Akito at all. "I uh... Good morning." she flushed and quickly moved her hand to her cheeks, knowing that tears were still falling onto them.  
  
"What now? Still think Kamura-kun is trying to take you away from Hayama-kun?" Tori said, a smirk on his face, although his eyes were etched with genuine concern.  
  
Sana felt her chest grow tighter as she choked back a sob.  
  
Tori flinched, a frown finding it's way onto his face as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her over to the bench where she normally sat.  
  
She spent quite a while just sobbing into her hands while Tori just watched her with a saddened look on his face. He apparently didn't quite know what was going on, but he waited until she calmed down a little bit before he started to talk.  
  
"Can you talk now?" he asked her, his voice softer than usual. It almost sounded like another person's voice.  
  
She nodded, breathing heavily as she batted at the hot tears that were slowly begginning to recede.  
  
"What happened..?"  
  
She slowly began to explain the whole situation to him, although she didn't understand why exactally she was telling him anything.  
  
"I see..." he said, apparently thinking it over as he pursed his lips.  
  
She breathed out a sigh as, feeling a bit better now that she had gotten all of her worries off her chest. She noted now that Tori was dressed in a green button down top and a pair of black dress pants. She also noticed the shirt had a school crest on it.   
  
"You really think that your mom is going to marry you off like that?"  
  
She blinked her brown eyes at him uncertainly. "Well... " When he put it to her that way she felt a bit stupid. "Maybe.."  
  
He smiled at her and messed up her hair in a brotherly fashion. "You're too niave. I doubt your mom wou--" he stopped his sentence and blinked, his smile fading.  
  
Sana blinked at him and then followed his gaze and felt her heart stop. Standing in the bushes was Akito, an hurt and jealous look on his face. This was going to be bad.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: Aww... I'm so sorry! I know it's short again but I have toleave it there. I just have to! hehe, again, when this is posted I will probably still be using the library computers *sigh* oh well.. Anyways, don't kill me! Conflict always makes stories more interesting, no? =P hehe, so, What will AKito do to Sana? What about Tori? Are Sana and AKito going to have to go through with an arranged marriage, or is Tori right about Sana and Akito being niave about the whole situation? And what about Naozumi and his new girlfriend? Will Sana and Sachiko ever find out if Naozumi and Rio are an item? Will Sana and Akito stay together long enough for a second date?! Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out!  
  
*~Ally~* 


	11. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 11

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"You really think that your mom is going to marry you off like that?"  
  
She blinked her brown eyes at him uncertainly. "Well... " When he put it to her that way she felt a bit stupid. "Maybe.."  
  
He smiled at her and messed up her hair in a brotherly fashion. "You're too niave. I doubt your mom wou--" he stopped his sentence and blinked, his smile fading.  
  
Sana blinked at him and then followed his gaze and felt her heart stop. Standing in the bushes was Akito, a hurt and jealous look on his face. This was going to be bad.  
  
"A..Akito!" Sana choked out.  
  
He glared at her and then turned on his heel and stormed off.  
  
"Akito!!" she cried out desperatly, jumping to her feet, preparing to go after him when she realised something that made her stop. She was just talking to Tori! Nothing happened.. He was acting just like a jealous little boy. She sat back down in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.  
  
"Aren't you going after him?" Tori asked, a look of disbelief on his face as he studied her face. Beyond her angry act he knew she must be worried about Akito. She did seem to care a lot about him, after all.  
  
"No! He's jumping to conclusions so quickly... What a baby." She frowned despite her tough act and then sighed. "Baby.."  
  
Tori smiled his perfect toothed smile and poked her in the nose playfully. "You're just being stubborn!"  
  
She looked at him with a look of disapproval and shook her head. "No I'm not."  
  
"Sana.." he tipped his head to the side at her, a serious look on his face. "If you care about someone.. You shouldn't let them go without a fight."  
  
She started to say something when he chuckled to himself.  
  
"I certainly won't." he winked at her and then nodded in the direction Akito had gone in. "Now hurry up!"  
  
Sana hesitated a moment before she stood up with a nod. "All right. Thanks, Tori-kun."   
  
"Good luck!" he called to her as he watched her run the same way that Akito had walked in.   
  
*~*~  
  
"Akito!" Sana saw him trudging towards his house and, panting heavily already, she sped up even more. "Akito!"   
  
He didn't stop, much to Sana's dismay. He did, however, seem to slow down a little bit. She reached him and put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Stop!"  
  
Akito turned to her, his eyes glaring into her's. "What?!"   
  
Sana stared at him, a pain shooting into her at being yelled at. "Akito..."  
  
"What are you talking to me for? You apparently have an easier time talking to Soyama, after all." he snapped angrily. His eyes eyes filled with hurt mixed with anger.  
  
"That's not true!" Sana protested, her eyes filling with another swarm of hot tears. "That's...not true.." she repeated, shaking her head hard.  
  
"Then why did you go to him and not me? You looked pretty cozy over there!"  
  
"For this fake break up to work, I can't very well go to you!" Sana said, anger rushing through her momentarily at his ignorant attitude. It slowly fizzled again and she sighed. "Tori was out for a walk when he found me.."  
  
Akito lowered his eyes, not sure what to say for a moment. He knew what she said was the truth, but he didn't want to tell her that.  
  
"What were you guys talking about, anyways...?"  
  
Sana's senses filled with dread as she remembered what had worried her so much earlier that day. "M-Mama... Was talking to me about the wedding again, today.."  
  
"Shit..." he cussed, his eyes looking pained as he raked his fingers through his golden blonde hair. "What's the matter with our parents?"  
  
Sana shook her head sadly as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"We are going to have to figure out something.."  
  
Sana agreed with him, snuggling her head into his shoulder. "Maybe I should talk to my mom.."  
  
"I don't think that would help, Sana.." Akito answered honestly. His mind was working up a plan, but so far not much seemed to be coming into place.  
  
A few minutes passed by in silent embrace until Akito broke the silence.  
  
"I.. Have an idea."  
  
Sana perked up, looking at him hopefully. She wanted to get things straightened out and a plan should do the trick.  
  
"We should skip school today!"  
  
Sana nearly fell over at hearing this. She pulled out her hammer and gently bonked him over the head with it. "What kind of idea is that?!"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? It'll give us some time together."  
  
"What if the school phones our parents..?" Sana said with a frown. She didn't think the idea was horrible, but she really didn't want to worry her mom like that. She did leave the house in an unusual hurry after all.  
  
"Then maybe they'll think we ran away. It might make them drop the whole thing."  
  
"It could also make them want to marry us even quicker."   
  
"You're so stubborn...."  
  
"Who's stubborn?" Sana's eyebrow twitched and she whacked him with her mallet again and began dragging him off. "Fine, we'll play hookie today. But if we get in trouble it's your fault!"  
  
And so the young couple headed out to the arcade like most kids did when they skipped out of school. Okay, not most. But some did.  
  
"Akito! Give me some money! Hurry. I have got to beat this!" Sana jutted out her hand towards him, nearly hitting him with it.   
  
He sighed and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey! This was your idea!"  
  
"Maybe we should get something to eat.."  
  
Sana dropped her hand and smiled. "Okay. Let's find a place to eat, then."  
  
~*~*  
  
"Kurata-san! Sagami-kun!"  
  
Misako and Rei both entered the kitchen after hearing Shimura-san's call.  
  
"What is it, Shimura-san? We're trying to pick out a bouquet for the wedding." Misako said with a tilt of her head in inquiry.  
  
"The school just called." Shimura explained with a look of worry crossing her face.  
  
"What?! Is Sana-chan okay?" Rei shouted worriedly, he started to continue his ranting when Misako put up a hand in front of him.   
  
"What's wrong with Sana, Shimura-san?"   
  
Shimura sighed, "Sana-chan never showed up at school today."  
  
Rei and Misako both exchanged nervous glances.   
  
"But she left so early..." Misako said thoughtfully as the phone rang in the background.   
  
Shimura picked it up and handed it to Misako.  
  
"Kurata-san?" the voice said. It sounded desperate for some reason, causing Misako to worry even more.  
  
"Hayama-kun.. Don't tell me... Your son is missing, aswell?"  
  
"Sana-chan is also missing?"   
  
"Yes... Perhaps it's time we tell them the truth, don't you think?"  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana and Akito walked down the streets of town together, hand-in-hand, window shopping as they went. Things were peaceful and they were a lot calmer than before. THeir troubles were forgotten as they walked together in the spring sunlight of the afternoon. What they weren't expecting was the voice that called to them during their walk.  
  
"Sana-chan?!"  
  
The couple turned their heads only to find a pastel green-haired girl with purple eyes to come rushing towards them in her school fuku, her ponytailed hair bouncing with every sprint.  
  
Sana's eyes lit up in recognition as she waved to the girl. "Sachiko-chan!"  
  
The girl stopped in front of them, panting for a few seconds before smiling brightly. "Fancy meeting you here!"  
  
"Ah! No kidding. Small world. Are you also skipping class?"  
  
Akito stared as the two girls talked to each other, both ignoring him while they yabbered on and on about school and about their filming tomorrow. He looked around awkwardly, wondering if they would remember him anytime soon.  
  
"Oh, is this your boyfriend, Sana-chan?" Sachiko blinked at him with violet eyes.  
  
Sana looked over at Akito, who blushed at the boyfriend comment, despite his trying to keep his hormones in check. "Ah! I'm sorry! Ashitaka Sachiko, meet my boyfriend Hayama Akito. Akito, Sachiko."  
  
Sachiko smiled vibrantly and nodded to him. "Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Yah.." he replied, nodding his head as well. He wasn't sure what to make of the girl, but she seemed even more cheerful than Sana, which was a bit scary to him.  
  
"So, where are you guys heading now?" Sachiko asked brightly, tilting her head to the side curiously.  
  
"Uhh.. I'm not sure. We were just wandering around." Sana admitted with a laugh. 'Where are you off to?"  
  
"Shopping. Just for fun. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure! But, let's wait for another day." Sana said, glancing at Akito who looked ready to run away from the overly cheerful Sachiko. "We really should be heading home. I bet our parents are both worried."  
  
"Okay! Maybe some time next week we can meet for a shopping trip." Sachiko said with a look of hope. "Anyways, see you tomorrow, Sana-chan. Nice meeting you Hayama-kun!"  
  
Sana grinned and nodded. "See you later, Sachiko-chan!" she said with a wave as she and Akito started back down the street.  
  
"I won't be going shopping with you two, so you know."   
  
Sana smiled over at Akito and nodded her head. "Too loud for you?"  
  
"Yah.."  
  
"So, should we head home..?"  
  
"Probably." he frowned at the idea, but he didn't want Sana to get in trouble from her mom.  
  
She kissed him quickly and nodded. "Okay. Let's get going, then."  
  
The couple finally headed off towards Sana's house where, to there suprise, they found their parent's standing outside the gate with un-readible looks on their faces.  
  
Sana felt panic rise up through her. This could turn out bad. What were they planning to do to them? Scold them? Bann them from seeing each other? Make them get married?  
  
"Ah, there you are.." Misako said, sounding bored as she watched the couple walk over to her.  
  
"Mama..." Sana said, sounding a lot more nervous than she intended to.  
  
"Come inside, both of you."   
  
Sana and Akito looked over at each other un-certainly and then nodded.  
  
They then followed their parents into the house and followed them into the dining room.  
  
"We're going to get some tea from the kitchen." Akito's dad said softly as he and Misako left to go into the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on, do you think?" Sana asked, eyes wide as she looked over at her boyfriend who had a nuetral look on his face.  
  
"They're planning something." he said with a frown of distaste. "I don't like it one bit."  
  
"Do you think we're going to be in big trouble?"  
  
He shook his head. "They don't look mad to me.." he thought this over, trying to decide what he thought was going to happen. He knew something was going to happen, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
Misako and Akito's dad walked back into the room and sat down across from their child. Akito's dad held a tray in his hands that he lowered onto the table. He passed around cups of tea and sighed showing that it was time to get down to buisness.  
  
"Misako, would you like to start?"   
  
Misako nodded, taking a long sip of her green tea before setting down the cup and looking at both of the children with a frown. "The two of you have been acting very strange lately." she started, taking the time to pause, "Are we wrong thinking this has to do with the wedding?"  
  
The couple exchanged glances before looking back at Misako. Sana nodded while Akito said and did nothing.  
  
"Well... We have something important to tell you. Please listen closely." Akito's dad said seriously, lowering his eyes in a way that made Sana shiver un-easily.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: Wow! I had such bad writers block for a while! This chapter took me nearly a week to write! Phew! Finally finished! Hate to leave you hanging there, but that's the way I usually do things. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please R&R! It really helps encourage me to keep trying. Anyways, what's the important thing that needs to be said? What will happen during Thursdays filming? Who is it that Tori won't let go of without a fight? Could it be Sana? Will Sachiko and Sana end up going shopping? Will AKito have to come with them?! And exactally who IS Naozumi's girlfriend? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out!  
  
3 Ally 


	12. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 12

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"The two of you have been acting very strange lately." she started, taking the time to pause, "Are we wrong thinking this has to do with the wedding?"  
  
The couple exchanged glances before looking back at Misako. Sana nodded while Akito said and did nothing.  
  
"Well... We have something important to tell you. Please listen closely." Akito's dad said seriously, lowering his eyes in a way that made Sana shiver un-easily.  
  
"This whole wedding thing.." Akito's dad said, pausing as he waited for Misako to speak.  
  
"Isn't about you." Misako finished his sentence seriously, watching them to guage their reactions.  
  
Sana felt anger shoot through her as she stood up abruptly. "This was all a joke?!"  
  
Misako frowned, taking another sip of her tea. She lowered her cup and sighed. "Sit down, Sana."  
  
Sana looked over at Akito, her eyes still blazing with hurt-filled anger. Akito looked over at her and took her by the hand, guiding her back into her chair and squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"Not entirely a joke." Akito's dad replied, looking concerned by Sana's angry reaction.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sana said, her face redding as tears began to unvoluntarily sting at her eyes.  
  
"It means that, although you aren't getting married, there is a wedding happening next month." Misako said, sounding bored as she watched with interest.  
  
"We were only joking about you guys getting married." AKito's dad agreed.  
  
"WHAT?! Naozumi-kun is getting married?" Sana demanded, eyes wide with shock, "It's Naozumi-kun isn't it?"  
  
Misako and Akito's dad both looked over at each other for a few moments while Akito's eyes widdened.  
  
"Woah.. You guys aren't getting married, are you?"  
  
Sana and Misako both whacked him with mallets.   
  
"Don't suggest something like that!" Sana said with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Of course not!" Misako insisted, sounding equally horrified.  
  
"Oww!" Akito grumbled, holding his head grudgingly.   
  
"So is it Naozumi-kun?" Sana asked seriously, sighing as she calmed herself down a little bit.  
  
"Sana-chan--" Misako started.  
  
"Sensei! The manuscript!" Onda whined, running into the room with waterfall tears falling from his eyes.  
  
Misako malleted him and frowned. "You ruined my dramatic explanation, Onda!"  
  
"Sorry, Sensei.." Onda said, pouting at her while the rest of the group sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyways.. No, Kamura-kun isn't getting married."  
  
Sana blinked in confusion. Who else did she know that would get married. Her eyes widdened and she glanced over at Akito who gave her a confused look.  
  
"TSUYOSHI-KUN AND AYA-CHAN!!" She shouted out, putting a hand over her mouth in disbelief. The two of them had been sneaking around earlier she knew. And they wanted to get married!  
  
Akito gave her a look of disbelief and shook his head. "No wa--"  
  
"AH! How could they not tell me?" Sana said, holding her head. "I can't believe them! I am SO mad at them! My god!"  
  
"Sa--" their parents started. "San..."  
  
Sana continued to rant in disbelief when Misako smacked her with her mallet.  
  
"Mama! What did you do that for?"  
  
"Sana, Tsuyoshi isn't getting married.." Akito said certainly, shaking his head as he frowned.  
  
"You were in on this, too? Akito! How could you?" Sana said, jumping to her feet in shock.  
  
"What...?" he asked, quirking a brow at her quick assumtions.  
  
"I feel so alienated!" Sana wailed, getting smacked with Misako's mallet again.   
  
"Sana!"  
  
Sana looked at her with a frown of displeasure.  
  
"Sit.." Misako commanded. "Hayama-kun was not aware of any of this."  
  
Akito grabbed onto Sana and sat her down again.  
  
"Sana-chan.." Akito's dad said softly. "Sagami-kun is getting married.."  
  
"Wh-what?!" Sana's pupils dialated in surprise. Her mouth then formed and O of understanding.  
  
Akito looked over at her and watched her reaction as she smiled widely and clapped her hands.   
  
"Asako-san and Rei-kun are finally getting married?! That's great!"  
  
"Who said anything about him marrying Kurumi-san?" Misako asked with a blink of her eyes, causing Sana to nearly fall over.  
  
"Wh-what..?"  
  
Sana felt her head spin. How could Rei-kun marry someone other than his girlfriend?   
  
"Just kidding!" Misako said with a laugh as she sped out of the room, Onda tearing after her.  
  
Sana sweatdropped heavily. Sometimes having a strange mother wasn't a very good thing..  
  
~*~*  
  
"Sagami-kun is gettting married?!" Tsuyoshi asked, nearly spitting out his juice from across the table.  
  
Sana nodded, she was glad that the school day was almost over. Her filming started today and she was anxious to try and find out Naozumi's secret.  
  
"Wow! That's so great!" Aya said, cheerful as usual as a wide smile played on her face.  
  
"Sana thought you two were getting married behind our backs." Akito said, recieving a gentle whack of Sana's mallet.  
  
She laughed nervously and shook her head with a blush. "haha, don't listen to him!"   
  
"Are you going to confront Naozumi-kun today?" Aya asked, becoming more serious again. She looked about as interested in it as Sachiko and Sana were and Sana secretly wished that Aya could come with them. She thought maybe she would bring Aya with them shopping whenever her and Sachiko got around to going to the mall.  
  
"We are planning on following him again, but I don't think we'll confront him yet.." Sana said honestly.  
  
"I still don't see why you guys care who Kamura-kun is dating.." Fuuka said, bringing attention to herself. A look of serious confusion on her face.  
  
"Because they're nosey." Akito said simply.  
  
Sana gave him a dirty look which he blinked at.   
  
"What?"  
  
Sana rolled her eyes at him. She hated when he said thigs like that about her.   
  
"Are you calling Aya-chan nosey?" Tsuyoshi asked, eyeing Akito in warning as his glasses began to fog up from his anger.  
  
Akito shrugged, staying silent as he sipped his juice.  
  
"Don't you be dissing my girlfriend!" Tsuyoshi growled, ignoring Aya who was now crimson red and tugging on Tsuyoshi's sleeve.  
  
Akito sighed and karate chopped him in the head. "Sit down.."  
  
Tsuyoshi sat back down, Aya hugging him and whispering something into his ear.  
  
"Akito is in a violent mood today.." Fuuka stated with a frown.  
  
Sana glanced over at him and saw he looked a bit edgy. She wondered if he was worried about her filming around Tori-kun again. "Relaxe, Akito. Everything is fine! Be happy!" Sana hugged him playfully, much to his suprise, nearly knocking him off the bench.  
  
"S-Sana.."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Hisae said with a smile on her face, Gomi beside her, his hand in hers.  
  
"Sit down Hisae-chan. Gomi-kun." Aya said, trying to contain her amusement at seeing the two together finally.  
  
"Gomi-kun and Hisae-chan! You guys are together!" Sana said hyperly, letting go of Akito who fell over finally, rubbing his head and blinking at Sana.  
  
Sana looked down at Akito and laughed cutely. "What are you doing down there?"  
  
He smiled despite himself. She was still niave, but she was cute when she laughed and she was great fun to tease. He knew he couldn't let anything get between them. He just hoped Tori would keep away from her while they filmed. The idea of him being around her was really bothering him, but he couldn't admit it.   
  
"Nothing much." Akito quickly joined her once again and held up a hand in greeting at Gomi. "Yo."  
  
"Hayama-san. We can double date now." Gomi said, laughing nervously, a blush spreading over his face.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you ask me before making plans?" Hisae asked him, narrowing her eyes in mock warning.  
  
"ehehe..."   
  
Fuuka grumbled in annoyance, feeling left out since her boyfriend lived in Osaka.  
  
Things were changing a lot for the group that had been together for so many years now. Of course, whether or not these changes were good or not depended on who you asked, but for Sana, she knew thought that finding out about Rei-kun's wedding next month was the marker for the start of good luck coming her way. All she needed to know now was who Naozumi was dating and she would be perfectly happy!  
  
~*~*  
  
"Sana-chan!"  
  
"Sachiko-chan!" the girls both ran over to each other.  
  
"Ready for filming?"  
  
Sana nodded happily. "You bet! Ready for after filming?"  
  
Sachiko laughed lightly and nodded her head. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Hey."  
  
The girls turned and saw Tori walk over to them with a wave.  
  
"Soyama-kun! Good evening." Sachiko bowed polietely, her cheeks reddening lightly.   
  
"Tori-kun! How's it going?" Sana asked hyperly.   
  
Tori nodded back to Sachiko and smiled over at Sana. "Are you okay, now?"  
  
"Everything's fine. I'm not really getting married. My mom was just joking around."  
  
"I told you so!" he said with a laugh. "You take people too seriously."  
  
"Soyama-kun, come over here. Costume time!" a lady with curly black hair wearing a suit called, waving him over.  
  
"Ah, I'll see you later. Bye girls!" Tori turned and ran off towards the woman.  
  
"How close are you and Soyama-kun...?"  
  
Sana looked over at Sachiko and blinked in confusion. "We seem to run into each other a lot if that's what you mean."  
  
Sachiko nodded, a frown on her face for once. She sighed deeply and looked at Sana with concern. "Sana-chan, does Soyama-kun like you?"  
  
Sana quirked a brow, not quite understanding what she's getting at. "Well, he treats me like a little sister and then flirts with me.. He also helped me a while ago. I guess we're friends."  
  
"Oh.." Sachiko lowered her eyes. "I see.."  
  
"Why do you ask?" Sana asked densely, not sure why Sachiko looked sad. She never looked sad before, that she remembered.  
  
Sachiko started to answer when Naozumi jogged over to Sana with a beaming grin on his face. A blue t-shirt and faded jeans on his thin frame.  
  
"Time for us to film, Sana-chan." he said cheerfully, nodding to Sachiko. "Good evening, Sachiko-chan."  
  
"Err.. I'll tell you later, Sana-chan." Sachiko said, forcing a smile as she looked over at Naozumi with a nod of her head. "Good evening."  
  
Sana nodded to Sachiko. "Okay." She turned to Naozumi and nodded to him as well. "Lead the way."  
  
Naozumi and Sana then headed off to film, leaving Sachiko by herself, a frown on her face, until Asako ran over to her and told her it was time for her to get into costume as well.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: Ahh! Short again.. Oh well! Did you notice? I put in some more humor parts! YAY! lol, I think I may have lost writer's block. I hope so. hehe.Hope you guys like it! Please R&R! I need opinions and thoughts here people. Hmm... I really am thinking that I might write a story of who Naozumi and his "partner" got together. Let me know what you think. =P Anyhow, yet again, who is Naozumi secretly dating? Why is Sachiko so sad? Will Sana figure out why and what will she do when she finds out? Will Akito be forced to come shopping with the girls? How will Rei-kun and Asako-san's wedding go? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out! 


	13. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 13

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sachiko started to answer when Naozumi jogged over to Sana with a beaming grin on his face. A blue t-shirt and faded jeans on his thin frame.  
  
"Time for us to film, Sana-chan." he said cheerfully, nodding to Sachiko. "Good evening, Sachiko-chan."  
  
"Err.. I'll tell you later, Sana-chan." Sachiko said, forcing a smile as she looked over at Naozumi with a nod of her head. "Good evening."  
  
Sana nodded to Sachiko. "Okay." She turned to Naozumi and nodded to him as well. "Lead the way."  
  
Naozumi and Sana then headed off to film, leaving Sachiko by herself, a frown on her face, until Asako ran over to her and told her it was time for her to get into costume as well.  
  
~*~*  
  
"And... That's a wrap! Good work you two!"  
  
Sana smiled hyperly. "All right! We did it Naozumi-kun!"  
  
He laughed good-naturedly at her happiness. "I'm glad you're so excited about it."  
  
"You guys did well. I'm very pleased."  
  
Sana and Naozumi looked over as Mitsuko weaved through cameras and over to them in a red tank-top with a short white skirt, a red hair-band placed in her hair.  
  
"Mitsuko-chan!" Sana said, surprised that she bothered to show up for filming. "It's nice to see you."  
  
Mitsuko smiled to her and nodded her head gently. "You, too! You guys did a good job. I knew that you would from the start, however."  
  
"I'm suprised to see you here, Mitsuko-san.." Naozumi said with a blink of confusion. He apparently thought the same way as Sana did.  
  
"I'm just as big of a fan of yours as any normal person." Mitsuko said with a chuckle. "You should know that I wouldn't stay home when you guys are all working."  
  
Naozumi nodded silently, a blush covering his face.  
  
Sana understood what she meant. Mitsuko seemed a lot like a normal girl to her. Maybe she could invite Mitsuko shopping and find out what she knew about Naozumi's girlfriend.  
  
"Say, Mitsuko-chan. Would you think about coming shopping with Sachiko-chan and I?"  
  
The girl's face seemed to light up at this. "Really? You want me to come with you guys?"  
  
Sana blinked in confusion at her reaction. "Yeah. I'm sure we can all become really good friends."  
  
"I'd love to come!" She said brightly, smiling over at Naozumi who just blinked at her absent-mindedly. She looked back to Sana and added, "Oh, do you think I could..umm.." she blushed, lowering her eyes. "Bring along my boyfriend?"  
  
Mitsuko had a boyfriend? Sana had no idea at all. This could be very interesting. Maybe she would try and drag along Akito. "Sure, the more the merrier!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mitsuko-san?" Naozumi asked her, eyeing her uncertainly.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't see why not. I don't care what anyone says about me. I can date whoever I want."  
  
He nodded his agreement.  
  
"Naozumi-kun!"  
  
He turned around and spotted Rio waving him over.  
  
"AH, I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Naozumi jogged off towards Rio-san and the two walked off, talking something over.  
  
Sana blinked in the direction they left and then turned back to Mitsuko. "He seems protective of you."   
  
'Like a brother would be...' she added in her mind.  
  
"You think so..?" Mitsuko's faced stayed flushed as she glanced in the direction he had gone in. "I guess I see what you mean.."  
  
"Do you think we should make the date for this Sunday?" Sana asked, not sure if Sachiko was free, but she would be sure to ask her.  
  
"Uhh.." Mitsuko seemed to think up her schedule in her head. She slowly shook her head. "I don't think I have plans on Sunday afternoon."  
  
"Great!" Sana said hyperly. "Sunday afternoon we'll all go shopping together!"  
  
Mitsuko started to say something when Sachiko called over to Sana.  
  
"Sana-chan. costume change for you before the next shot." She told her.  
  
"Ah, we'll talk later, Mitsuko-chan."  
  
Mitsuko nodded to her. "Okay. Work hard for me!"  
  
"I will!" Sana said, waving as she ran over to Sachiko.  
  
*~*~  
  
Sana came out of the costume trailer in a red mini-skirt and pink tank-top, her hair up in a single ponytail as she bounded back over to Sachiko who wore denim jeans and a green button down t-shirt.  
  
"We're ready!" Sana said hyperly.  
  
Sachiko smiled and nodded, her green hair bouncing loosely with the smooth gesture.  
  
"What were you going to say earlier?" Sana asked, blinking in confusion as her and Sachiko headed over to the place where Asako and Tori were talking to the director.  
  
Sachiko blushed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it.."  
  
"Come on, Sachiko-chan.. What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh.." Sachiko looked around and stopped her, looking around frantically as if afraid to get caught, as if she was keeping a deadly secret.   
  
"Why did we stop..?" Sana looked at her un-certainly, wondering why her reaction was so strange.  
  
Sachiko lowered her eyes and frowned, in a low whisper she whispered. "I... Like Soyama-san.."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sana exclaimed, gaining stares from almost everyone around them.  
  
"Shhh..." Sachiko put her hand over Sana's mouth with a sigh. "I don't want him to find out.."  
  
"It's okay! I have an idea!" Sana said once she removed Sachiko's hand from her face.  
  
"S-Sana-chan..."  
  
"Not now. Let's go!" Sana said, grinning at the idea playing about in her head. She didn't think it would be hard to get those two together. No way!  
  
*~*~  
  
"So what did you say to Soyama-kun...?" Sachiko asked Sana suspiciously as they headed towards the exit.  
  
Sana shrugged. "Nothing much. Oh, I don't think we need to spy on you-know-who.. I have got that covered, I think."   
  
Sachiko felt dread grow in the pit of her stomach. Something was defenatly up, but she didn't know what, yet. "Uhh..."  
  
"Don't worry! Everything's going to be great!" she turned to Rei and Asako and waved vigorously. "Ready to go, Rei-kun!"  
  
Rei blinked over at her and smiled, thankful for the spying game being over. "Okay, Sana-chan!" he called back, turning to Asako and escorting her to his car.  
  
"See you on Sunday, Sachiko-chan!" Sana said as she tore off after Rei and Asako.  
  
"B..ye..." Sachiko said, blinking after her absent-mindedly.  
  
~*~*  
  
"No..."  
  
"Come on, Akito!" Sana whined, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes as she tried to persuade him to come to the mall with her on Sunday.  
  
"I already told you, no.."  
  
"But Tori-kun is gunna be there!" she hated to resort to this, but she knew if Akito found out Tori was coming shopping, as well, he wouldn't want her to be there without an escort.   
  
"I'll go.."  
  
"Good! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Akito sighed, 'Yeah... Real fun.' he thought to himself, wondering why he always got dragged into these type of things.  
  
"Tsuyoshi-kun! Aya-chan!"  
  
He turned his attention to her and watched as she waved vigorously in the couple's direction before taking him by the hand and dragging him over to them.  
  
"Sana-chan is energetic as always." Tsuyoshi said with a laugh.  
  
"You guys.. Are you free on Sunday?" Sana asked them, a hopeful look on her face.  
  
Aya and Tsuyoshi exchanged glances and then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Aya asked her uncertainly.  
  
"Good! We're going on a trip to the mall. Mitsuko-chan, Sachiko-chan and Tori-kun will all be there."  
  
"Really?" Aya's eyes lit up at this. "I want to go, then! Tsuyoshi-kun...?"  
  
He blinked at her and then nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Great! It's settled then! Our trip to the mall is on Sunday afternoon." Sana smiled, thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to find out Naozumi's secret.  
  
~*~*  
  
Sana ran down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Her knee-length green skirt flying behind her as she skidded to a halt before crashing into Misako who answered the door.  
  
"Welcome, Hayama-kun." Misako greeted him. He walked in wearing a black button down with blue dragons on it, although he left it open, exposing his muscular chest. He wore baggy navy blue jeans to match.  
  
"You came!" Sana said, not able to hide her surprise. She wore a pale green blouse to match her skirt and had her hair held back with a dark green hair band. Her eyes skimmed over his chest and she felt her heart flutter.  
  
"Yeah.. I told you I would." he replied, looking her over quickly. He thought she was becoming more and more pretty as the days went by, not that he would ever admit something like that.  
  
"Be sure to show Sana a good time, Hayama-kun." Misako said with a mysterious smile as she turned and left into the kitchen.  
  
Akito eyed her nervously until Sana clung onto his arm with an affectionate smile. "Let's go!"  
  
He blushed lightly and nodded. "Okay.."  
  
The couple walked together towards the mall, Akito buttoning his top once they reached the mall enterance to wait for everyone.  
  
Sachiko bounded towards them soon after. She ran over to Sana and hugged her hyperly.   
  
"This is going to be so much fun!"   
  
Akito eyed her almost fearfully as she and Sana both began to chatter noisily. He quickly looked away, hoping that Tsuyoshi would get there soon to save his sanity. And he did.   
  
"Hey!" Aya and Tsuyoshi called as they walked over to the three, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Aya-chan! Tsuyoshi-kun!" Sana called out hyperly.  
  
"Hi!" Sachiko said grinning, "Ashitaka, Sachiko-chan!" she said with a bow that the two both shared in.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you." Aya said cheerfully. "Sana-chan has told us a lot about you."  
  
Sachiko started to speak when her eyes widdened. Jogging towards them was Tori who had a cute smile on his face as he waved to them.  
  
Sana and Aya followed her gaze and Sana smiled and waved to him.  
  
"Tori-kun! Good to see you!"  
  
Sachiko looked over at Sana and gave her a look that made Sana laugh. She looked like she was trying to look upset, although her eyes gave away her excitement at seeing him.  
  
"Hi, everyone." Tori said, bowing as he introduced himself to Aya and Tsuyoshi.  
  
"So you're Soyama-kun." Tsuyoshi said as if taking a mental picture of him.  
  
"Glad to see I am talked about." He winked in Sana's direction and then froze, feeling like he was caught in an ice storm that froze him to the spot. He glanced over his shoulder and found Akito glaring at him angrily. "Err... So, who are we waiting for?"  
  
"Mitsuko-san is supposed to be coming with her boyfriend.." Sana said with a look of anticipation.  
  
After a few more minutes Mitsuko's voice broke into their thoughts.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"  
  
Sana blinked in confusion as Mitsuko ran over to them with Naozumi at her side. Mitsuko was wearing a purple skirt with a matching purple and pink top that fashioned two buttons at the collar that she left un-done.  
  
Naozumi wore black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. He had an uneasy look on his face as him and Mitsuko joined the group.  
  
"Mitsuko-chan.. Where's your boyfriend?" Sana asked niavely, looking all around for him. "Ah! Good afternoon Naozumi-kun!"  
  
Naozumi and Mitsuko both looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Sana and locking their hands together with blushes in unision.  
  
"Err... Naozumi-kun is my boyfriend.." Mitsuko said with a sheepish smile crossing her blushing face.  
  
~* To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: Short still.. *sigh* Oh well! I got it done! You can all thank blackpanther for that! haha, I was losing motivation because of lack of reviews, but after talking to her I got my motivation back! Hope you liked it. hehe, although it was kinda obvious Naozumi and Mitsuko were dating =P Aww! I just love Naozumi so much, hehehe. I really think I might do a story about how they got together.. We'll see! Anyways, we're heading to a close I guess. Almost all the problems have been solved after all! But the remaining question is: Will Sachiko and Tori get together? What sort of tricks does Sana have to get them together? Keep reading Soap Opera Blues to find out!  
  
~*Ally 


	14. Soap Opera Blues Chapter 14

Soap Opera Blues  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Mitsuko-chan.. Where's your boyfriend?" Sana asked niavely, looking all around for him. "Ah! Good afternoon Naozumi-kun!"  
  
Naozumi and Mitsuko both looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Sana and locking their hands together with blushes in unision.  
  
"Err... Naozumi-kun is my boyfriend.." Mitsuko said with a sheepish smile crossing her blushing face  
  
Sana gawked at her in a moment of disbelief.  
  
"Brother and sister are going out?!"   
  
Mitsuko and Naozumi both sweatdropped and shook their heads.  
  
"We aren't related, Sana-chan.." Naozumi said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Akito rolled his eyes at Sana and tried not to laugh.  
  
"A lot of foreigners have blue eyes, Sana-chan. Doesn't make them related." Tori said with a blink. He then winked at Naozumi, "Way to go, Kamura-san!"  
  
Naozumi blushed lightly, a sheepish smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"Makes sense why you would keep it secret, though.. People might think he's in your film simply because he's your boyfriend.." Sachiko said seriously, her eyes tracing over Tori, who looked over at her causing her to quickly look else where.  
  
"Exactally.." Mitsuko agreed, her eyes turning to Naozumi affectionatley.   
  
"Can we go now..?" Akito asked impatiently, not interested in the couple one way or the other. All Akito could think about was getting this shopping trip done and over with.  
  
All the guys nodded their agreement at this.   
  
The girls all made faces and sighed. "FIne fine.."  
  
And so the shopping trip began!  
  
"Where should we start?" Aya asked as they went through the doors, into the brightness of the mall. Stores were all around them, food court in the distance, wafting the scent of french fries in their direction.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Sana said happily, glancing into store windows as she walked, her eyes tracing over Sachiko and Tori every so often as if callculating battle tactics that involved them in some way.  
  
Sachiko, who was walking beside Sana, felt a wave of dread wash over her as she realised Sana's continual gaze on her. She looked to her other side, where Tori was walking beside her and felt a pang of longing as she watched him looking through store windows on the side of the mall closest to him.  
  
Sana let out an excited gasp, catching the attention of Sachiko, who turned to look at Sana just in time to get "accidentally" pushed into Tori, as Sana ran over to a store on Tori's side of the mall.  
  
"I want to go in here!" Sana said, running over to a store with long dresses in them, presumably for the upcoming wedding. She stopped and her eyes widdened in mock suprise as she saw Sachiko land on top of Tori in an embarrassing scene for the two of them. "Ohhh! Oops! Sorry, Sachiko-chan!" She tried not to laugh at this as she turned back to the dresses in the window.  
  
Mitsuko and Aya both joined Sana promptly;Naozumi being dragged with Mitsuko. The girls' eyes glittered up at the beautiful dresses.  
  
"Should we go in?" Mitsuko asked, her voice soft out of self-conciousness, although her gaze didn't move from a particular blue velvet gown.  
  
Sachiko blushed heavily as she stared down at Tori, her heart racing so hard that she feared he might be able to hear it.  
  
"Are you all right, Sachiko-chan?" he asked, a light blush of his own covering his face as he forced himself to look nowhere other than her face.  
  
For what seemed like eternity, Sachiko was un-able to respond, she just stared at him incredulously.   
  
He frowned worriedly as he pulled himself to his feet, helping her to her's as well.   
  
"Uh...Y-Yah.. Sorry." she mumbled, lowering her eyes for a moment and then laughing nervously. "Uhm... Oh! Sana-chan, wait up!" she forced herself to jog as quickly over to Sana as she could manage.  
  
"What the..?" Tori muttered.  
  
"She likes you.." Akito said simply, his cold eyes looking into Tori's as if in challenge as he stared at the actor.  
  
Tori quirked a brow, an amused look coming onto his face. "Look.. Hayama-kun, I am not after Sana-chan. You don't need to say such things."  
  
"Actually... I agree with Akito-kun." Tsuyoshi replied, his eyes vacant as he looked over at Sachiko, who was talking animatedly to Sana, and then over at Tori with a blink. "She seems to like you, Soyama-kun.."  
  
Tori smirked at this. "The ladies all love me. I'm sure she isn't serious, though."  
  
Tsuyoshi frowned and shook his head in annoyance. "I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
Tori began to reply when Sana yelled for them all to come over.  
  
"S-Sana-chan...!" Sachiko murmered in exhasperation, sighing audibly as she watched the three guys come over to the store window.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tori said with a grin, winking over at the girls.  
  
Akito cast Tori a look of annoyance as he made his way over to Sana and grasped her hand, as if to show she was out of bounds.  
  
Sana blushed as she smiled over at Akito, giving his hand a gentle squeeze to let him know that he didn't need to worry about anything.  
  
"We want to go in there." Sana said, motioning to the dress store with her free hand.  
  
The guys' faces all fell, except Naozumi, as he already knew this bit of info, although he still didn't look too pleased with the idea.  
  
"Don't look so sour about it." Sana scolded, rolling her brown eyes at their reaction.   
  
"Why don't the guys go to the arcade while we try on dresses?" Aya suggested, smiling brightly, as usual.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tori replied with the look of a gleeful child crossing his handsome face.  
  
"A-Aya-chan..?" Sana muttered, pouting slightly at the suggestion.  
  
"I like that idea!" Sachiko quickly put in, clapping her hands together as if to finalize the decision. "Have fun, guys!"  
  
"Should we wait for you there?" Akito asked Sana, his voice rather low as he looked at her with eyes that were filled with longing, as if the idea of leaving her was going to destroy him.  
  
Sana brightened up and nodded vigorously. "Yeah. We won't be long.... Let's goooo!" she said, her free hand punching into the air, kind of like an army general commanding troops.  
  
A hint of a smile crossed Akito's face before he released her hand and then lead the guys towards the arcade.  
  
Sana turned to lead the girls into the dress shop and then sweatdropped, realising that they had already gone in without her.   
  
"Wait up, guys!" she called, running after them and nearly running right into Sachiko again.  
  
Sachiko whirled around, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "S-Sana-chan! what were you thinking back there?"   
  
Sana blinked in confusion and then giggled nervously. "Oh... Nothing.."  
  
"You are match-making, aren't you?" Sachiko asked, sighing in exhasperation. "Don't bother. Soyama-kun isn't interested in me that way. I can tell."  
  
"I think Tori-kun is interested in anything with breasts." Mitsuko said, her face flushed lightly as she giggled to herself, much to the surprise of the other girls.  
  
"He doesn't want a girlfirend, though." Sachiko said certainly, blushing at all the attention coming her way.  
  
"How do you know...?" Aya asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"She doesn't." Sana said with a hearty laugh. "And if anyone can put them together, it's me!"  
  
"S-Sana-chan...?" Sachiko tried to interrupt.  
  
"I will think of something. But first, I want to try on something for the wedding!" Sana said, darting off into the store in search of a dress..  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I think I will ask Mama to get me that one." Sana said matter of factorly as the girls all walked towards the arcade.  
  
"I really want to buy that blue dress..." Mitsuko murmered, her lips pursed thoughtfully. "I wonder if I should get it.. I don't know if I am invited to the wedding, though.."  
  
"Daijoubu!" Sana said, patting her on the shoulder repeatedly. "Of course you are!"  
  
Mitsuko blushed shyly and nodded slowly. "I will probably buy it then.."  
  
"You guys are so lucky to have the money for that.." Aya said jealously.  
  
As they reached the arcade, they all fell silent, looking around for the boys, the noise of the many video games filling their ears.  
  
"Where do we start?" Mitsuko asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
Sana silently glanced around and then led them to the shooting games, where they found Akito, Tsuyoshi and Naozumi all playing against each other.  
  
"Boo!" Sana and Sachiko yelled, Sana grabbing onto Akito's shoulders.  
  
"Gack!" Naozumi and Akito both jumped, while Tsuyoshi just chuckled as he finished the two guys' characters off easily.  
  
"You didn't buy anything." Akito stated simply, looking at Sana with an embarrassed blush on his face.  
  
"Not yet. I am going to bring Mama to see a dress I found, though."  
  
"Where is Soyama-kun?" Aya asked, looking around as she noticed the red-head wasn't anywhere near them.  
  
"Playing DDR." Naozumi said with a laugh. "He's really good."  
  
"Is that so.." Sana said thoughtfully. She grabbed onto Sachiko and dragged her over to the DDR game place.  
  
Tori was playing agaisnt a black haired bishounen, who was getting his ass kicked by Tori so badly it wasn't funny.  
  
"I bet I could take him.." Sachiko whispered, more to herself, although a bit too loud, as Sana heard her.  
  
"Really? Well then...." Sana walked over to Tori as the black haired boy got off the dance pad. "Tori-kun, Sahciko-chan thinks she can beat you at DDR."  
  
Tori blinked, quirking a brow with a laugh. "Oh really?"  
  
Sachiko walked up behind Sana and nodded. "Sure. I'm great at DDR."  
  
Tori smirked arrogantly and held out his hand to her. "Next challenger, eh?" he motioned with his thumb for her to get onto the other dance pad. "Step right up."  
  
Sachiko smirked as well and got up on the dance pad next to Tori.  
  
"Hey, how about we make it interesting." Sana said, an idea popping into her head.  
  
"What's going on?" Akito asked, walking up behind Sana with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
Sana held up a hand to him, a smirk growing on her own face as she watched Tori nod his head.  
  
"Sure." he said with a shrug.  
  
"How about.. If Sachiko-chan beats you, you kiss her."  
  
Sachiko went bright red and started to say no, however, Tori replied: "Okay. But if I win, she buys me lunch."  
  
"Sure." Sana replied.  
  
"Hey! Wa--ii...tt..." Sachiko started to reply but Tori nodded to Sana.   
  
"It's a deal." Tori turned to Sachiko, a suave grin on his face. "I won't go easy on you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and hmphed. "Fine. Let's do this. Be prepared to lose!"  
  
~*Chapter 14*~  
  
A/N: AH! I started this chapter like 3-4 months ago but stupid school kept taking up my time.. Sorry this took so long, if anyone is still watching for it! XD I was going to wait until Christmas break to start working on it again, but figured that I would do another chapter for the few people I know are still waiting. Anyways... Who will win this dance match? Will Sachiko and Tori go out? Will you have to wait 3 more months for the next chapter?! LOL! Just kidding, I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Once my projects or done I should be able to work on it. Anyways, enjoy! Please R&R! I want to be sure people are still reading =P  
  
~*Ally 


End file.
